Cherry Coated Whiskers
by Koi Catfish
Summary: Somehow big ole Mr. fox managed to squish his big boned fuzzy arse into a small baby's navel. Who in return, now luges him around like some crusty old anchor. To this day, many of god's creations hate their guts. The trees. The ground. People, even animals! But hey, at least the seal is better than some washable tattoo. There's more to it, isn't there? Jinchuuriki!Sakura AU
1. Birth of a cherry

**Hello. An Absurd Coyote presents, "Cherry Coated Whiskers."** **How did this idea come to be? Well, I had read fics when Sakura had the Kyuubi. Did it quench my Saku-Jinchuriki needs? No it did not. For it only changed her life, and not the others. Sakura literally running around dressed in an orange jumpsuit throwing jokes and yelling at people? Don't make me laugh..  
><strong>

**I won't bash it though. At the same time, the plot was unique. Now I will take the lead for originality. Which will be my main goal for this story. To change everyone that are affected by my plot. Would you mind scrolling down to read it? Thanks. Would mean a lot to me if you do.**

**Update: Omg. The grammar and sentence structure is bothering me. Here's a rewrite!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Madara grew weary. He knew it that he shouldn't be doing this. But this itching feeling of gaining back his strength in the form of revenge burned through his insides. The man wandered through the forest with his hands at his sides and stopped near a clearing. From afar, he spotted a young woman with petal hair wearing a standard black kimono, holding an infant in her arms. Madara studied her further.<p>

Her expression didn't carry joy, or warmth other any other expression newly made mother's had. Instead, her face was filled with guilt and remorse. Madara felt a smirk claim his face. He wanted to torture and toy to make her feel guilty of living. Yes, she will be his guinea pig. He picked up the pace, walking getting closer to her form and stopped, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Why hello there. What are you doing outside the village so late?"

The woman said nothing. It caused Madara to plunge deeper and want to discover her back story.

"Well? I'm pretty sure that your husband is searching for.." She interrupted him.

"He's dead." she flat out confessed. "My husband's dead.."

Madara started to talk with his mind scape._ 'Interesting.. seems like my plan can lift off.'_

**'Lift off like what? Like a rocket? Tobi loves rockets! Can we ride a rocket?' **blabbed a childish voice.**  
><strong>

_'Piss off inner.'_

**'Aw.. okay. I speak to you later.'**

His inner child vanished, giving him to opportunity to become sane._  
><em>

Madara smiled hysterically behind his mask. "Why don't I take you back to your village?" he suggested coyly.

The woman nodded slowly and took up the offer to take her home. "Yes, I would like that. My name is Midoriko." she introduced to the male.

Said man smiled and grabbed her hand. "Excellent. You may call me Madara.."

Midorkio swoons over his voice. She starts to walk as Madara lead her through the forest. They both move past numerous trees and bushes, thus getting closer to the gates of Konoha. Madara told her to close her eyes; which she did, unaware with what was happening in the back ground. Screaming and stabbing hit the sky and blood splattered against the trees. Her bright green eyes reopened after being told everything was alright and she gasped in complete shock.

"W-what happened to the guards?" she questioned in surprise. "I could have sworn that they were right here a second ago."

"How strange. I offered them a dango but they suddenly killed them selves." Lied her innocent body guard.

Midoriko shook her head in shame. She could tell that this little adventure was getting darker by the second. The woman kept her head held up high and walked beside her body guard into the village. They walked down a few blocks, turned corners, and leaped from roof to roof. The current spot, was on the hospital roof.

"Um.. Mad-kun? This isn't my house.."

"..."

Madara said nothing. His red eyes spun madly in a pin wheel formation as he kept glaring downwards at two figures walking down the side walk. It was a couple, a man and his wife. They seemed worried and confused. This was a perfect moment to strike.

He switched his attention to the rosette. "Midoriko.." Spoke the man. "I need you to stay put while I take care of some things."

"Okay but I.."

Before she could protest, Madara disappeared in a swirl of black leaves. She had no idea where he left to, or what his motives are.

_'Drat. I should have never trusted him.'_ She thought bitterly.

Midoriko's green eyes darted from right to left in desperation. "How am I suppose to get down from here?" she questioned to her self.

...

Minato sat in the metal chair outside the maternity ward. His wife was cooped up in the room beside him. He wished to see her but the nurses and doctors wouldn't let him. The blond haired man put his head down in shame and covered them with his palms. Minato signed deeply and felt a tremor bounce agianst the walls.

Suddenly, a sharp noise brought him back to life. A person lurked from inside the room. Minato shot up from his chair and raced towards the door, twisting the knob and entered the area where his woman was located. The man stood in silence as his wife was sleeping heavily amongst a strange figure.

He hovered at the bed, holding a needle in his hands. "Well, well, well.. what do we have here?"

Minato's pupils got spots in it, signaling his rage. "What have you done with my wife?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing really. Except putting her to sleep for my ritual."

"Ritual?" Blinked the blonde hokage._ 'No, he doesn't mean..'_

"Yes, the extraction of the Kyuubi no kitsune is absolute."

He had to the think fast! This man was going to bring out the nine tailed fox sealed within Kushina's stomach and unleash it upon the village. But how exactly did he get in? Minato looked straight ahead and spotted an open window blowing air into the room.

_'That's it! I must throw him out the window from once he came!'_ Thought Minato. Said man charged forward using his flash step techniques and vanished along with the wind and soon emerged at the man's side. Madara slipped past his grasp and grabbed Kushina by her hospital gown and soon left out the window into the night sky. Her husband ran towards the open window and settled his hands on the wooden pane.

Minato stared into the darkness. An outline of the villain that stole his wife was seen on top of the roof. Second that, was there another person up there as well? Curious by the unknown source, he hopped out the window into the trees. Minato settled on the branch and jumped to another like a flying squirrel.

His body claimed the air as he leaped off the previous branch for one last time and settled on another building's roof. Minato came across a beautiful maiden carrying a pink bundle between her soft hands. The young man felt a need to question her status.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Madara answered instead. "She is of no concern." bellowed the man.

"Where is Kushina?" Minato quizzed once more. "I know you have her. I won't rest until she's back in my arms."

"Nowhere. Except in the pit of the bijuus."

Minato lunged for the man that took away his wife. His weight collapsed on his opponent causing him to fall back in a puff of smoke. Minato stared at the black feathers wide eyed at what he found; it was just a clone. The yellow flash clenched his knuckles in rage.

Angered, he spun around facing the woman. "You. Tell me where that man went with Kushina." he demanded.

Midoriko blinked for a second. "Pardon me?"

"Never mind. I'll track them down my self. It's not too difficult to sense her chakra.." he said, distracted by the previous events.

Midoriko watched him depart from her view, jumping across a few roof tops and vanish into the distance. She stood there engulfed in her own thoughts until her baby started to wail for milk. The woman smiled, mumbling soft words of affection and bent down on her knees opening up the top part of her kimono to give up her formula for the infant.

They bonded for a little while until a heavy roar echoed through the breeze. Said baby started to cry while being disturbed the sudden noise. Midoriko stopped feeding her child and rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. After a while, thousands of people poured into the streets. Said woman got up and ran to the edge of the roof and watched them run like cattle. Midoriko kept watching, unaware that an anbu has appeared behind her.

"Ma'am. I need to escort you underground."

Midoriko turned around to face him, her face filled with puzzlement. "Why? What's going on?"

"I cannot disclose the information to you as of now. We must move underground immediately."

Midoriko gazed down at her child. She seemed to stare back, almost telling her in non verbal silence to follow the young man. The woman looked back up at the man and nodded, wanting to follow him out of this mess. Said anbu took her by the hand and they left in a swirl of green leaves..

...

Minato stood tall atop a giant red frog's head. His orange jacket riddled with flames danced along with the scurrying winds. It wasn't easy, trying to prevent an evil monster that used to be docile inside his wife's stomach from attacking the village. Many of his people were dying so in order for the bijuu to weaken, he must kill it.

But there was one problem. According to the books about bijuus in the private section of the library, the charka infused monster cannot be killed. In order for them to be nonactive, sealing it within something or someone was necessary. Minato didn't favor those two choices.

For example, if he sealed it in a pot then people would try to steal the pot. Or worse, they would smash it and use if for evil. Now if he chose another option and sealed it within a baby, the villagers would mistreated him/her very badly. Minato winced at the thought. He heard about all the other container's who lived in other villages and didn't have a better chance at life like normal children. What always confused him was the fact that some of them were hated and didn't value life the way they should.

If he were to decide and seal it within a child, he would change that view. Like he did with Kushina. Yes, they will have a friend to mingle with. Be able to love another and complete every day goals like any other person. Sandaime's law would prove it.

Back to the sealing project. There's about seven main clans in the village; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Abruame(?), Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, and Inuzuka. Minato shook his head. Forcing a clan to ostracize their own kin just because of the beast sealed within it is just plain horrifying.

Instead, he will choose to seal the bijuu within a child that belongs to a non ninja family. A civilian family that doesn't do any harm. Which one could take on the task? Minato didn't know of any clans that did house work except bridge builders and rice pickers. Not so good selections to choose from.. What else could he use?

Just then, an anbu halted his thinking. "Minato. A young woman would like to speak with you." he announced, then poofed away in a puff of smoke.

The man's blue eyes wandered down into the forest. Settled on the ground was a pink haired woman wearing a black kimono. This caused a memory fuse to flicker in his brain.

_'Wait a minute.. isn't she the same exact woman I met on the roof?'_ he thought in discovery.

His partner started talking. "Hey boss, should we let her up here?"

"Sure. Bring her to me."

Gamabunta obliged and spat his tongue out towards the ground. Instead of using it to capture flies, it was used as a bridge for passengers. Gamabunta kept his pink organ out long enough for her to travel up north into the sky. The woman reached to the top, allowing the wind to play with her hair.

Minato fixed his eyes on her. "What business do you have up here?" questioned the hokage. "You were suppose to escape with the others hours ago."

"I feel played and confused.." began the woman out of the blue. She looked up, staring at him with hazy eyes. "Don't you?"

He couldn't say anything and kept allowing her to tell him her tale.

"It all started back when my husband, Tetsuya Haruno, died from illness. I left the village with only our baby in my hands and wandered through the forest until _he_ appeared. He took me back and left me on the roof while he suddenly took your wife hostage."

"Well Miss, I apologize for your husbands death.." Apologized the blond man. "I will also apologize again for not giving you psychological help during your grieving hour. That probably explains how you easily you interacted with the most wanted man in Konoha."

"I know about my faults hokage-sama. Now about my proposition.." She exposed her plan to him. "In exchange for my uprising, I will allow you to seal it within my daughter."

Minato listened to her carefully. He became puzzled from her explanation.

"You'll give up your only daughter to save the village?" The leader asked, not knowing if the offer was true.

She nodded feverishly. "Yes, that is what I wish to do for my burden."

The blond man scratched his head sheepishly. "Okay, if that's what you want.." trailed the man. Minato moved his hands away from the sides of his torso and claimed the infant said woman has given to him. His eyes blinked in curiosity as this little girl was stuck in his arms.

"Please live a happy life in heaven. I'll take good care of Sakura.." whispered the depressed female.

Minato looked back up at her. "No, the hokage prepared a jutsu that won't kill me. You can have her back when I'm done."

Midoriko felt over joyed. Did he just give her back her full rights to caring for the child? She acted on pure joy and leaped, hugging his neck. Minato laughed lightly and narrowed his eyes as a pink tint overflowed his cheeks.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship.." grinned the blond.

"Yes it is. I'll see you and your wife soon. Okay?"

Minato nodded and tapped his foot against the frog. "Alright. Let's get her to safety."

Gamabunta nodded and allowed Midoriko to slide down his wart filled back. She could have stayed a little close at range to witness the sealing, but the other shinobi's pushed her into a group of people who were already still left behind. Midoriko followed the group and kept glancing back, keeping tabs on the task at hand.

The group stops at a large space behind the academy that caters to turning children into fresh fit genins. Midoriko figured that this was a safe house and stepped inside leaving her tiny daughter behind..

...

**-Next day-**

**Progress so far: Aftermath of Kyuubi no Kitsune  
><strong>

"Alright, every body out!"

People were confused by sudden rays of sunshine. Even though they were only locked away for one night, it felt like forever. The anbu were told by the council to free the people. Once they got the signal, all the villagers flooded out into the morning air. While the numbers decreased, a young woman with pink hair followed slowly behind.

The pinkette absorbed her surroundings. Many buildings were destroyed and lots of dead bodies were placed in body bags. Midoriko gulped in fear and pushed her self to exit from the aftermath of her home. She had no clue what to do next.

All Midoriko wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. She maneuvered around the people who grieved over the deceased members of their family, houses, etc; soon, she made it to her housing complex. When the woman got there, a poof went off behind her.

She didn't dare to turn around. "What is it?" Asked the tired woman.

"The Yondaime requires your presence in the hospital ward." He stated firmly. "Would you like me to take you there?"

The anbu black op watched her head bob up and down. He took this as a 'yes' and walked towards her and togehter they vanished along with the wind. Both adults reemerge in the hospital. Midoriko took notice of Minato standing by a hospital bed being inhabited by Kushina.

Kushina rocked a baby gently back and forth. "Hmm, she's so kawaii. I wish we were having a girl."

Minato smiled a bit and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "I'm sure that who ever we have will be just as kawaii as her."

"Your right.. thank you honey."

"Oh my. Are you pregnant Mrs. Namikaze?" squeaked out a far away voice.

Kushina's aquamarine eyes took notice of a figure standing by the door way. "Why yes I am. Not that much though since my stomach isn't bulging yet.." joked the woman. "Are you the one that gave up your child for the village's safety?" Midoriko nodded. "Thank you very much, now that the Kyuubi has been removed from me, I can live a peaceful life with my husband."

Midoriko looked towards the ground. "About that. What would I expect from the villagers?" She questioned, barely a whisper.

The room grew silent. Both Kushina and Minato exchanged glances with each other.

"Well, there would be a time that she won't be loved as much as you will love her. Just tell her not to give up and make plenty of friends and soon she shall find her true love just like I did with Minato." stated the red head firmly.

"I agree. Try to keep up with her studies and we'll do our best to make her life easier as possible." Added Minato.

"Thank you very much for the filling advice. Would you mind passing me my daughter?"

Kushina nodded and kept still while Midoriko advanced near the bed. The woman hovered over her and held her arms out, and soon tangled with the infant's clothes. Said pinkette held her daughter close to her and whispered some words the couple could not hear.

_Mercy.._

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> **Alright, I'll end it here. This intermission explained of Midoriko's struggle and Madara's plan to gain destruction over the village. If you are still confused at how he extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina, direct your attention to Narutopeida in the jinchuriki section.**

**They are weak while waiting in a process of over ten months rather then the normal nine month pregnancy rate. Sounds a lot worse then a regular woman, huh? I would never want to go through that. Oh yes, I have plans to reconstruct Sakura's friendship circle.  
><strong>

**Allow her to become friends with some else, forget Sasuke, etc. Mwahaha! I'm so psyched to be doing this!**. **By the way, I'm very serious with this plot and would like to extend it to the fullest.** ** Your comments will mean a lot to me if you would review. Thanks for reading.**

**~An Absurd Coyote~**


	2. Stolen Identity

**Hello, welcome to Cherry Coated Whiskers! If your confused, the other chapter before this was the prologue. So right now, which your reading, is the first chapter. Gosh, I hope I didn't treat you readers like your slow or anything. I blame my evil English four teacher who thinks were dumb all the damn time..**

**Oh yes, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and a few favorites.  
><strong>

**So without further ado, I present you with chapter one!**

* * *

><p>It has been about six months after the Kyuubi no kitsune invaded Konoha. Many people have forgotten about the disaster that has taken hold a few months ago; Thanks to the hokage by casting an amnesia jutsu upon them after the sealing. Only one a fair amount of people have kept the memories fresh within their brains. It all started when Midoriko brought her child back home from the mess.<p>

Her parents seemed ecstatic and wished the worst on her late husband. But then the outer family felt the need to ostracize her and that's what they soon did. Only a few of Midoriko's kin came around to act kindly with her and invite the woman to their occasional family gathering.

Midoiriko didn't care about that right now. All she really felt was the ability to secure her infant's needs. When ever she had the need to go out and shop for groceries or hair products, she would bring her child. Hallucinations of the villagers sneaking in to her house and killing the baby seemed to keep her from thinking other wise. Acting paranoid has become her best virtue.

Not all her family and friends thought of her differently like the Namikaze's did. In fact, here comes a couple of them now. Ever since Midoriko's fateful encounter with the yondaime, their family has become a lot bigger then normal.

Said person had long flowing red hair and aquamarine eyes. She wandered down the street, pulling her alert husband along for the ride. The woman halted near a hat shop and ran inside through the open door into the wide space.

She released her grip from the man and called out, "Midori-chan! Midori-chan! Are you here today?" questioned the red head.

The pinkette came from around a corner. "Yes? What is it?" she questioned.

Kushina rubbed her stomach. "Were going to have a boy.." she whispered happily. Midoriko heard the entire thing.

"I'm glad. Perhaps our children would play together after all."

"Me too. I get to be a father!" Exclaimed the grinning hokage.

Midoriko felt happy for the couple. After coming in numerous times to baby sit and play with Sakura, they were now going to have a bubbly child of their own. Speaking of sakuras, she was still asleep in her baby rocker. Midoriko smiled a bit and went back to work near the counter.

Kushina blinked for a bit. "Mimi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that Sakura will now have a friend.."

The red head grinned for a minute before shrinking down in pain. "Ugh, w-what's happening to me?"

Minato got shell shocked. "No way, are you having the baby now?"

"Why wouldn't I?" hissed the woman.

Her husband felt relieved. "Well, we should bring her to the hospital.." he signed.

"Alright. Let me close shop first."

Midoriko moved out from around the counter and dug into the drawer pulling up a sign with the kanji word for 'closed' on it. She shuffled her feet across the floorboard and tapped it on the glass window in the door. Midoriko pulled at the knob and kept her back behind the door keeping it from closing in while the couple exited out the shop onto the side walk. Midoriko ran back inside and scooped Sakura out of the baby walker, stole the bag filled with items from off another counter and closed the door.

...

"Ooh, so kawaii!" Exclaimed an exhausted woman.

Kushina sat in the bed holding a healthy baby boy against her chest. Her husband Minato, had just past out thirty minutes ago and was placed in a chair until he wakes up to see his son. Midoriko sat on the other side, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Mr. Namikaze.." spoke the quiet woman. She tapped him gently. "Your son is born, he's quite gorgeous."

Minato's eyes fluttered open. "Hm? What did you just say? I have a son?.." the woman nodded at his question. "A smile got plastered on his lips. "Alright, I'm a dad." he added in delight.

The door busted open revealing a white haired man carrying thousands of balloons. "Am I late for the birth?" he asked in loudness.

Minato unrolled his arm, looking at a watch. "Yes you are Jiraiya. It's about 10:00 P.M old man.." replied the older blond.

"Aw, don't treat me like that Minato. Now, what's your son's name?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Recalled the yondaime.

"You named him after the character of my book? That's awesome!" He replied, giving the couple two thumbs up. They laugh lightly. Jiraiya stops laughing and takes notice of the woman sitting next to Minato. "Minato you sly dog you. I didn't know that you were baking behind the scenes with this beauty."

Midoriko turned red like a tomato. "M-me?" she squeaked.

"No, were just great friends." Answered Minato.

"Since when? I never seen her before.." Scoffed the white haired man.

Midoriko felt like she was intruding. She stood up, not looking them in the eye. "I should be going now.."

Kushina frowned a bit. "Hey? Where are you going? Don't you want to become Naruto's god mother?"

Jiraiya got testy. "Hey. I though I was the only one going to be little Naruto's god parent."

"Well now he has two. Quit hogging him." Scowled the mother.

"Fine. I'll share, only if she marries me."

Minato was quick to oppose. "That's not going to happen. Midorioko isn't going to marry any time soon. For she just lost her husband recently.."

"Oh. That's too bad. What was the cause for it?"

"I don't want to talk about it.." whispered the pinkette.

Jiraiya understood her negative doing and began talking to Minato. "So..have you thought of getting Naruto into the academy early?"

"Early? We don't want to turn him into a fighting machine like Fugaku did with his son.." Defended the woman.

"Fine. What ever floats your boat." Shrugged the man. His head move to the right, viewing Midoriko in his path. "How about you? I'm pretty sure that your little girl needs to defend her self from danger."

"Jiraiya! Don't talk about her personal problems."

"What? Didn't you face the same thing when you were little?"

Kushina was taken aback. "I guess.. minus the village burning down and such." Trailed the red head.

Midoriko didn't have much to say. Since she didn't know them for a long time, she only drifted into the back ground while they talked for long hours at a time. After the nurse came in and told them that the patients need rest, the trio filed out of hospital into the darkness.

Soon, the conversation turned serious. "Did Madara come back to claim you guys?" questioned the toad hermit.

"No. I haven't seen him since that day of Sakura's birthday."

"Good. For the time being, there will be numerous anbu to come by and check up on you guys."

"What if when she gets older and the anbu will try and molest her?" Questioned the concerned pink haired mother. "I don't want her get messed up in the head because of me."

Minato put his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to switch the guard out with some one around her age as the time passes."

"Thank you. It's strange because I never had this much help before.."

"Take advantage of that girlie. Pretty soon, it's going to get difficult from here on out."

"Well, I should be going now.." Squeaked the woman.

Jiraiya and Minato watched the woman burn rubber out of their sight. They turned back meeting each others eyes and let out a chuckle.

"This is going to be more difficult then I thought.." Laughed the yellow flash.

"I guess that's what you get after taking Kushina in. Her legacy won't go away so soon."

"How so? I mean, Midoriko isn't part of our lineage."

"I'm talking about the woman falling in love with man."

Minato turned crimson. "You think?" he asked, voice cracking from pressure.

...

Midoriko crashed on her bed. She allowed the tears to sweep out of her eyes sockets as she sat on her side. _'I don't want this to happen. He's Kushina's husband. I hope they think I'm not starting an affair with him..'_ Thought the weeping woman.

She sat up after hearing harsh mews escaping from the crib. Midoriko rubbed the tears away with her hand and got up out of bed. She started to walk towards the crib with blood shot eyes. Her hands twitched madly like a sudden erection that would never go away.

She wanted to kill the child. Get rid of her so the sudden blame of her cheating with Minato would go away. Midoriko stopped near the crib, hovering about her daughter's petite form. Heavy breathing echoed from her voice box as she kept getting angry by the second. Her green eyes darted to the left, spying a wood carver on the maple drawer.

Midoriko had asked a construction worker to build another dresser. After a while, he stopped coming. Probably figured out who he was building the dresser for. She moved across the floor quietly, careful not to wake Sakura.

Her hands claimed the wood carver. She spun, with the carver above her head and froze; tears trailing down her face. Someone was watching.

"Mimi, why are you doing this?" asked the shadows.

Midoriko started shaking. "N-no reason M-minato.." she stuttered in sadness.

The shadow removed it's self from the window and emerged in a flash of courage. Midoriko let out a scream as the shadow held her down and stole the wood carver from her grasp. She caved to the floor and started letting out all the sadness inside her.

Said shadow molded, into a man with corn flower hair. "I expected better from you." he spoke with a frown.

Midoriko stayed on the floor. "Why does everybody want me to become a prodigy?" she asked out of the blue.

Minato didn't understand what was going on. "What was that? I thought you were a civilian.."

"I used to be, until I crossed paths with Tetsuya-kun. After that, I begged my mother to allow me into the academy."

"Would this be in the records?"

"Perhaps.. that's if it wasn't burned already."

Minato had enough of this. He walked away, heading for the crib and stole Sakura out from under her. Midoriko cried and screamed for him to give her back only to get torn down and rejected. The yondaime ignored her and escaped out of the window.

...

"You did what?"

"I stole Sakura away from her mother."

"No way, you can't do that. How is she suppose to bond?"

"We can bond with her. I mean, as a family."

Kushina and her husband grew silent. They were in the resting room; one person at the right of the room while the other was in the middle, rocking Naruto to sleep. Kushina didn't want to interfere with this but had no choice to.

"I'm sure that Mimi didn't mean to act like that."

"Midoriko went at her with a wood carver. Would you call that fake acting?"

Kushina got taken aback by her husband's rage. She rolled her eyes, while still holding Naruto. "Well, you did promise to give her psychological help. Or did you forget about that?" smirked the woman.

Minato blinked twice. "I said that?" he questioned in disbelief and shook his head violently. "I mean, yeah! I said that."

Kushina giggled and spoke again. "Why don't we put them to sleep? We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay. Good night.."

Minato took Naruto from Kushina's hands and placed him in the crib next to Sakura. He didn't mind allowing them to share a crib instead of purchasing a separate one. After all, they are god siblings. Said yondaime turned on the balls of his feet and exited out the room together with his wife.

...

The sun was blazing in front of a marble coated house. A few pebbles were tossed towards the window. Down below, Kushina was finding more rocks to toss at the complex. Beside her, there was stroller seating two children; a boy and a girl.

Said boy had short cut blond hair and cerulean eyes. His companion was a pastel haired girl with light green eyes and two(?) whisker like birth marks on each cheek. She drew lots of attention from the pedestrians that passed by.

Kushina shook her fist at them. "What are you staring at? Keep walking!" she shouted in anger. "Does she look like a circus freak to you? Look at me instead! I have red hair!" The villagers escaped from her wrath causing said red head to become happy, directing her attention to the closed window. "Mimi-chan! Mimi-chan! You awake?"

She waited patiently for the woman to respond. A few minutes passed and the window slowly slid open, revealing a tired figure. Midoriko laid her head down on the window sill, staring out into space.

"Sheesh, what happened to you?" Asked the kunoichi in disgust. "Did the twister from hell rape you last night?"

"Quit acting so dark. I'm alright.." Hushed the pinkette.

"Doesn't seem that way to me.." Replied the red head. "Would you like to see your baby? She isn't acting normal without you."

"That's funny. I thought you and Minato took my custody rights away." Exaggerated Midoriko.

"Haha ha, very funny. Now let me in and make me some tea."

Midoriko obliged and left from the window to prepare for her confrontation with Sakura. She ran back and forth, making sure that her daily chores and grooming are complete. After stealing a bottle of formula from off the counter she headed for the door.

Outside, Kushina was busy playing peek-a-boo with the babies. "Peek-a-boo!" exclaimed the red head. Both babies started gigging when Kushina's face got hidden then sprang out at them. "Peek-a.. hey, your out already."

Midoriko hovered over her friend's form. "Same to you. I guess after childbirth you didn't want to be bed ridden."

"No way. I have plenty of baby weight to burn!" Shouted Kushina, she flexed her muscles a bit. "Do you think that I'll be able to go back into the force?"

"Depends, if you want to. All I know is that being a parent takes lots of time and patience."

"Well I'm ready for it. Do you mind jogging with me?"

"Don't you do that with Minato during day break?"

"Naw, he left for work early today. Now do you want to run or not?"

"Yes. I'll jog with you." nodded the woman.

"Okay. Let's put the brats inside for a nap in the hokage tower and then go for a run."

Both women pulled into a jog and left out the neighborhood into the streets of Konoha. Midoriko kept lagging behind while Kushina was in the front. She didn't move because of here excess belly fat or traces of dirt in her eyes.

It was for Sakura.

Since Kushina was literally body guarding her in the front, it would be best to block from behind. Call Midoriko crazy if you want; Her purpose as care giver and protector of her child is still alive, burning deep inside her..

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: I know that I ended it cheesy and all.. but this chapter needed to end! I already have another chapter typed out for their child hood. Oh yeah, did you know that today is Friday the thirteenth? I'm not affected by the day but I will stay clear of ladders and black kitties.<strong>

**Scratch that, I adore black cats! Wouldn't it be a wonderful idea when Itachi comes back to life as a black cat on Friday the thirteenth? Mm, I'm about to type it up right now. Please don't steal if your reading this..**

**I will be back soon with another chapter.** **Your comments will mean a lot to me if you would review. Thanks for reading.**

**~An Absurd Coyote~**


	3. Kiddy bonding

**Hello. I apologize for the lack of chapters. The reason? Well, I lost track of my pass word. Lol. You don't believe me? Honest to kami, I am not lying.. Oh yeah, I figured something out.**

**For the updated traffic stats thingy, this story has pulled over six hundred hits in under two chapters. Now that is a lot. Eeek, this makes me happy! Thanks for everything. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life advanced forward, leaving Konoha behind in a blur. There wasn't much to do, since the sealing took place over six years ago. Not that much people are complaining of it's inhabitence. Minato slept peacefully during the day knowing that he was doing a great job in the village.<p>

The villagers didn't pay her no mind and went on with their daily activites. Except the children, they had another idea in mind. Only the seem to want to pick on said heroine. Would the kids every stop?

"Sakuraa.."

Nothing. His replier did not utter a sound.

He tried agian. "Sakura channnn..."

A girl with pastel hair and emerald green eyes was lying on her back, staring into space. She seemed distracted, and didn't move a muscle except to swipe at a hand that threatened her well being.

The boy took his hand back in shock, and furrowed his brows. "You must not really want ice cream then."

She shoot up, green eyes shining in shock. "What did you just say?"

He took a few steps backwards with his hands at the back of his head. "Nothing, I said nothing." he replied dreadfuly. The boy turned around on the balls of his feet and left into the sun light. "Mm, I wonder if Hinata-chan would like one."

Sakura started to run. "I didn't mean to do that.." She apoligized, and quickened her pace when the boy had distance between them. "Naruto! I take back what I had s.."

She stopped walking, some children were in her path. The girl stood there like a deer caught in head lights. She couldn't move and watched cautiously as they headed straight for her. Mean while, near the ice cream vendor, Naruto was busy buying two ice cream cones; strawberry and chocolate.

Naruto pointed at the red, then back at chocolate. "Can you put two scoops of strawberry? Oh yeah, chocolate too." he told the man. The boy stopped giving him directions and turned around coming across something interesting. "Hey, why are they huddled up in a corner?"

The clerk started up a conversation with him. "You know how children are. Maybe they found a dead frog in dirt and want to poke it to death." and froze with the two ice cream cones still in his hands. "Where did you go?"

All the man could see was a yellow blur racing towards the crowd. Naruto pumped his feet from off the grass and kept moving his elbows into the crisp breeze. He got closer to the group of children and shoved them away to create a path.

Naruto got into the center and blocked the victim from view. "Why are you picking on her? Go kick up an ant hill or something!" hollered the boy.

The children kept sending glances to each other. "Did you hear that? The hokage's boy is talking to us."

He folded his arms over his chest. "That's right. I'm telling you brats what to do." smirked the boy. Naruto got pushed back. "Don't touch me!" He shouted, and stomped over pushing his shover back a bit.

Soon, the whole army of children gained up on them. Naruto tried desperately to take them down on his own and won for a little while before they beat him up. An half an our later, the group split up and went their separate ways. Sakura got hurt a little bit with only a few cuts and bruises, but Naruto on the other hand got the worst treatment of foul play.

She crawled on her hands and knees to get near him. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." Stuttered the boy. He had a black eye and blood dripping out of his nose. "For a bunch of six year olds, they really did do a number on me..."

"What do you mean by that? Were six too.."

"Oh. Do you have enough energy to take me home?" Asked the hurt boy. Sakura nodded.

The girl obliged with his request and got down on one knee. Naruto used some of his left over energy to get up from the grass and settle on her back. Sakura got off her one knee to both knees and started to run down the grassy terrain.

It started to drizzle, causing the ground to get moist. Sakura didn't bother to check and inspect if her ninja boots and kimono were getting dirty so she kept going ending up out of the park and into the village. While she moved on foot, many people started commenting on her appearance.

They asked simple questions like why was she carrying the hokage's sun on her back. In fact, even some tried to steal him back from her. The villagers backed her into the corner holding brooms and kunais.

"What the hell are you doing with the hokage's son?" Questioned an enraged man.

"Yeah! I bet you ate all his guts and killed him." Roared another. "Then he spat it out and smashed him with a mallet."

Sakura raised a pink eye brow. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"Quiet demon! Let's get her!"

She closed her eyes and reopened them, hoping that they would go away; but they didn't. Each time she closed then opened her emerald orbs, the villagers will get closer upon her. Sakura didn't have any options to leave because all the exits were blocked off.

"Naruto? a little help here would be nice.."

The boy stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open then narrowed. "Hm? what's up?"

"The villagers are coming this way."

"That's nice." yawned Naruto.

Said people stopped and starting making observations. "See? I told you! The vixen has him under a sleeping jutsu!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "I don't know any justus yet." she mumbled.

"Hey. What's going on here?"

Everybody froze and dropped their weapons in submission. Near the entrance was the presence of the said yondaime that stood in the opening. Minato held onto a bag of groceries and seemed pretty shocked to find all his people gaining up on little children.

"H-hello lord hokage..." Stuttered a scared civilian. Minato snorted.

"You people should be ashamed of your self. Gaining up on children? That's such a sin that it's not even funny."

Apparently, one of the villagers weren't so friendly. "I just caught the brat running off with your son."

"Brat? She is not a brat, but an innocent child."

"Don't fool me. I remember that night that happened six years ago.."

_'Shit, I don't think the amnesia jutsu is working any more..'_ Thought the hokage.

"Enough of this. All of you will not chase this girl.."

"Pfft.. what ever. Come on men, let's go."

Minato watched the army of villagers leave out of the only exit in the alley way; the right side of his body weight. He kept an eye on them as they groaned while dispersing back to where ever they came from. Once the group left, Minato was able to regain control with the children.

"Guys, come here."

Sakura ran over to the leader, with Naruto still on her back. "It was terrible.. they gained up on me and everything.." she whimpered into his jacket, "I don't think that I could take this any more.."

"No.. don't say that. Once you enter the academy, things will be better.." replied the yondaime.

She moved away and rubbed her eyes. Sakura didn't say anything and kept still while Minato took his son into his grasp. They soon left out of the alley way, towards the hat shop by the corner of the street.

...

"Saki-chan, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Okaa-chan.."

"What's the matter?"

"I would be anxious enough to tell you." Responded the blond haired leader. He began with something simple, "After getting off early I spotted a flare of chakra swirling up in the alley way." Minato explained, "Suddenly, voices grew louder and I heard them gaining up on her and Naruto."

Midoriko's eyes shined in worry. "No. I don't think that they were gaining up on your son." she said, hinting on what was really going on. "Would you mind talking about it in the back room?"

"Yes I would." he answered back, then placed Naruto on the floor. "Now you go choose a hat for your mother to wear."

"Okay!" smiled the boy.

Naruto ran away from his fathers side over near the coat rack. Sakura was already there touching a few colorful hats with her finger tips. They didn't seem interested in playing _'I spy'_ amongst the objects only to instead watch both their parents leave into the back room.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my okaa and your tou-san are talking about?"

"I don't know.." trailed the blond. He kept touching the fabric, "I'm pretty sure that their talking about my okaa-chan's birthday tomorrow."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, now let's check and search for a real good one."

**-In the back room-**

"My child was about to be..killled?"

Minato nodded slowly. "Yes. If I didn't come in time then the villagers would have killed her."

Midoriko slammed her fist against the wall. It left a giant hole in it. "That's it. I really need that anbu about now.."

"Of course. Tomorrow before you stop by, we'll arrange for an anbu to baby sit."

"Thank you.. for every thing.."

...

Midioriko and Sakura arrived early at the Namikaze house hold. Beside them was a tall silver haired man with a dog mask blocking his face. They got greeted by the butler and were escorted into the back yard.

Once the pinkette placed one sandal onto the patio, a voice came out of nowhere. "Who's the hunk?" questioned the familar voice.

She remained silent and then answered, "Hatake Kakashi. Minato-kun arranged for him to escort us."

"Mmm, splendid. I give him a ten."

"Kushina.." frowned the pinkette.

"What? Men with a score of a ten don't come around that much.."

"Maybe they're already taken then.."

"Mommy."

"Yes dear?"

"Why did you give the man a ten?"

Midoriko's face grew flushed. "Um.. I-I didn't do anything.."

"Yes you did! What does it mean?"

"A ten is when the man is fine as he.."

"Kushina. Why don't you show us around?"

"Sure. This way to the party guests!"

The older woman attempted to walk the grass when she felt a tug on her arm. "Yes? What is it?" she questioned her daughter.

Sakura pointed her finger at the small group of children near the fence. There was a kiddie area set up for the children to play and talk. Midoriko understood what her daughter was trying to say and allowed her to leave. Only her body guard remained.

"Umm.. do you really want to follow me? Nothing but woman talking about men.. and cake.. and men.."

"I'll manage." he replied in a bored tone.

The mutant scarecrow swept past her and over near the fence. He leaned on it, with his back against the fence and took out a small orange book from his pocket then started reading it.

"Oh my, he's a book worm too?" swoomed the red head.

"Kushina.. quit fawning over our guest."

"Mou, I can't help it. Such awesome eye candy!"

"Bleh.." mumbled the pinkette. She spotted a new comer by the door. "Hmm? Who's this?"

Said red head's eyes widened. "Oh my, it's Mikoto-chan!" she exlaimed, and leaped out the chair. Kushina flew past all her guests and gave the woman a big hug. "Oooh, I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Yes, it's been a while.." smiled the woman.

Midoriko stayed still in her chair. Over a few feet away was a black haired woman with coal eyes. She seemed to be hugging Kushina with all her might. They stopped for a while, and started walking towards the picnic table.

"Mimi-chan, this is an old friend of mine. Mikoto Uchiha, this is my new friend."

Mikoto grinned mischievously. "Hello. How do you do?"

"I'm fine."

"We used to play together all the time back when we were kids." laughed Kushina. "In fact, I was the one who got her and Fugaku-teme to go out together."

"K-kushina-chan, that wasn't necessary..."

"My bad.. now let's have some fun!"

...

"Humph.. teme."

"Dobe."

It was silent except for two boys arguing with each other. Sakura was standing on the side lines with a terrifed look on her face. Till suddenly, a look of determination clamed her. She stomped up to the boys and pushed them away, giving her the ability to remain in the middle.

"That's enough. I don't want you two to fight anymore!" Shouted the pinkette.

The boys were freaking out, her hair was flowing all over the play shifting into nine locks. They both shut up and wandered away not wanting to be bothered with her any more. Sakura flinched from the coldness and ran down the grass trying to catch up with them.

"Wait, don't leave me!" and pounced on top of them.

The trio rolled down the hill and got at the bottom.

Sasuke rubbed his head violently. "H-hey.. that wasn't necessary!"

Naruto came up with a smile on his face. "Yatta! That was awesome, dattebayo~"

Sasuke and Sakura froze. "Shit. Now he's acting like his mother.." and then took off running.

"Where ya guys going? It's not time to leave yet!"

This was the start of a beatiful friendship..

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. my endings are horrible. But there's a reason why theyre like this though. I will start off with a time skip into their genin days either in the next chapter or the next couple chapters.<strong>

**Now about the ending, I wasn't sure to allow Sakura to be friends with the teme. But in order for team seven to have it's value, a meeting is necessary. So I won't go into the time skip then.. It will change soon.**

**Soooo... would you mind reviewing? Pretty please? ^^**


	4. October memories

**Why hello there. After four days of finals and only three days left in the remaining month, I am officially done. No more waking up early, listing to the dumb students, teachers. Woo! Here comes summer! **

**Soo, time for an update, huh? Lol. I know, it has only been almost about two weeks since I have updated. Not much difference from the continuation gap. (Trust me, I have seen worse.) Eek, let's roll! Oh wait, I forgot this. Sing it girl!  
><strong>

**Saki-Chan:** Coyote-San does not own Naruto. Except the plot!

* * *

><p>Autumn skies.<p>

Fresh apples picked from the trees and placed on the sensei's desk.

It was a pleasant day in October. Also, the first month of school for the tykes. Sakura was taken to the academy along with Naruto by the hands of Kushina. She was glad to take her since Midoriko had to work. They will switch schedules and then the older pinkette will swing by around two o'clock and pick them up by the school yard. Speaking of school, Naruto guarded her twenty four seven.

The boys and girls didn't have a chance to mess with her since he's always around. Sakura felt safe in his arms, but at the same time a little isolated. No one would be her friend except him. Including Sasuke. No joke, she liked her boys and all, but a little space and free time with girl friends is need.

Hell, even Midoriko goes outside and spends it with her girls, Mikoto and Kushina. Now it's her turn. So she decided to make a detour for a small cherry tree far away from them. Naruto noticed her change of plans and said nothing, then resumed talking with Sasuke.

She didn't mind that he ignored her. It's not like she won't hang out with him after school. Sakura parked her rump against the bark and slid down the tree claiming the grass from under her. She opened her bento box. A chop stick combo was located on the side, touching three inches away from the meal.

The girl took it from the box and snapped it apart. Sakura dug into the simple dish of rice and shrimp and started watching numerous people move from right to left around her. Three minutes into the observation, Sakura spotted something out of the ordinary. A little girl with boyish cut hair was located, standing by the school brick wall. She didn't move an inch and kept sending worry filled glances here and there.

It seemed that she was waiting, or looking for someone. Sakura couldn't figure out what she was doing and only assumed that she was trying to locate a good spot to eat lunch in. Perhaps she could sit with her. Yeah, she could be her first girl friend! Yup, that's it. Sakura got up on the bottom part of her entire sandals and walked steadily towards the girl.

(Hinata's POV)

Oh no. Someone is coming.

She stops walking, and starts a conversation with me. "Hi, you look lonely. My name is Haruno Sakura.." she introduced, and extended her hand to me.

I stared at it. Her palms looked soft like cocoa butter. At once, I looked back up at her. She seemed friendly and kind to me, not like in those evil stories I heard about her around the village. If her brother didn't come by and end it, then it must be false..right?

Sakura asked me a question. "Would you mind eating with me underneath the cherry tree? That shade isn't doing a thing for your complexion."

My hands shook rapidly. I stare at them, realizing that she was correct. Father told me to stay out the sun and apply sun lotion every three hours. I hesitated, wanting to ask her something.

"S-Sakura-chan.." I mewed, alerting her of my presence. "D-do you have any sun lotion?"

She stared at me for a bit. Her eyes grew soft. "Of course I do." Sakura-chan giggled.

Sakura-chan lead me away back to her spot. I liked sitting here. There was plenty of shade radiating off the branches and a nice wind dancing with the leaves. If only I would have figured this spot out a little sooner. I stayed still and felt the wind lift my short hair into the atmosphere.

"It's nice over here.." I signed in content. "There isn't a thunder cloud for miles.."

Sakura giggled. "I knew it that you'll like it." She patted the grass, "Here. Come sit with me and relax."

My eyes widened from her suggestion. The spit from my tongue dried out. Should I sit? Or leave to go eat inside alone by my self? Maybe I should sit down with Sakura-chan... What about _him_?

Father would not approve of this message. I mean.. interaction.

But there is nowhere else to sit.

I took up the chance..

(Out of Hina-chan's POV)

"See? It's not so bad once you get use to it.."

Hinata nodded slowly. "S-sakura-chan.." She began, with a tinge of rose on each cheek. "Is N-Naruto-kun really your b-brother?"

"Not really, you see.. were god siblings. It's kinds difficult to talk about.."

"Oh." Hinata replied, taking in a spoon full of rice. She chewed the rice gracefully and then swallowed. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto claims that their brothers since the day they met. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, yes it is."

They talked for hours. Until the bell rung.

Sakura felt good to make another friend; Hinata, her first. She felt the need to invite her over for tea but knew it that her father wouldn't allow it. The rumors about her still stands. Hinata stood up and flinched when the feeling of warm hands clasped to her back.

"Mmm, Hinata-chan.. you're my first girl friend." murmured the pinkette.

She turned crimsion. "Um.. S-Sakura-chan.. this is not a yuri fan fic."

"I mean in a non yuri way.."

The Hyuuga mistress's eyes narrowed warmly. "Okay. Your my friend too.."

Sakura took her hands off her. "Great! Let's go inside and color!" Then spun on her heels, running towards the academy.

Hinata shook her head lightly and was walking slowly behind her..

...

**-School time-**

Sitting in class with boys were practically illegal in this school. Both genders were split up, taking sides within their own kind in different rooms. Different activities were chosen for the children. The girls had coloring and picking flowers, while the boys learned about kunais and dirt. Midoriko always argued with Minato on how the school was biased on how to teach their children. Except really, he couldn't do a damn thing when it comes to challenging the school system.

What he did say on the other hand was that at some point, the teachers would blend said genders together into one group and train them. Now was just not the time to do so. For the time being, all the girls were enjoying them selves in a navy colored wall paper room away from the boys.

Sakura and Hinata sat at a table to the west of all the other girls. Only they occupied the seats since the girls were afraid of her_ 'power.'_ But Sakura thought of the girl's lack of interaction for a small case of head lice or cooties. Her mother always washed her petal hair every week and since she wasn't a boy which made the suggestions of their bizarre actions quite absurd for her taste.

The girls were busy coloring on white construction paper. Said pinkette was coloring in a white fox with seven tails while said heiress was picking out a violet crayon for her carefully constructed flower. Sakura slapped her crayon onto the desk, alerting Hinata from completing her task.

"I am done!" boomed the girl. "What shall we do next? Play outside or bother the teac.." She got silent.

Her friend looked up at her in concern. "W-what's the matter?"

Sakura answered her friend's silent question. "Naruto is on our tail."

Hinata turned red like a tomato. "N-naruto-kun.." she squeaked, and froze when a voice talked to her.

"Hey! How did you know that it was me?"

"Because. No other boy beside my nii-san sneaks into the girl's side of the school."

"Huh? Do you agree with that Hina-chan?"

Sakura noticed that the Hyuuga's head was bobbing up and down. "N-n-naru.."

"Naruto!" She extended her arm to her, "Knock it off. Hina-chan was about to faint!"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?" and closed his eyes like a fox. He kept rambling. "Heh. My bad. Now do you girls know whatcha going to get me?"

"I-it's your birthday?" Stuttered the white eyed gir in complete shock. Naruto nodded. "I-I'll get you something good.."

"Great! Would you mind making it the grand master kunais set with over a thousand kunais and thirteen silver shurikiens."

"Naruto.. don't tell us what you want." scolded his god sister.

He got happy. "Really? That means your going to get it?"

"No." replied the pinkette very swiftly.

"Rats.." Naruto scowled, snapping his fingers. He turned, leaving their table. "See you guys later at my party!"

It got quiet at the table after he left. Sakura watched her god brother leave out the room and went back to coloring. Only her friend didn't touch the violet crayon she had carefully picked out her self. She kept shaking the table and had a ghostly expression on her face.

"S-S-Sakura-chan.." gasped out the bluish haired girl.

"Hmm? If you have to go to the bathroom then ask Kurenai-chan.."

Hinata leaped up and shook Sakura back and forth. "I-I need some money for that kunai set!" and got thrown back by the pinkette.

"What's up with you? You don't have to get him that as a present."

She calmed down. "Are you sure?" blinked the Hyuuga mistress in puzzlement.

"Yes, I'm completely sure. Naruto nii-chan would accept anything you give him."

Hinata smiled a bit. "T-thanks S-Sakura-chan.." Then resumed coloring.

...

**-Next day-**

The sun was shining like a ball of fire. No clouds were blocking it's path as it stood tall taking up the entire sky line. It wasn't easy for Sakura to walk down the side walk without getting turned on by the continuous blazing heat surges. By wearing a short kimono with tights underneath, it didn't make it any easier. It was colored a light pink, rather then dark like black or maroon. She struggled to walk down the side walk even though her brother's house was only a few more blocks ahead.

She wished that it would rain right now and remove the sun's powerful blows from above her. Then another fault will claim her, no umbrella. Sakura canceled out the thoughts for a cooler Thursday and kept pinkette felt a cool sensation take over when Kakashi stepped in front of her and lead the way.

Midoriko looked behind her back to her daughter saying, "Isn't he a gentleman?" she said dreamily.

"Yeah.. of course he is." Sakura lied.

Thinking that no one heard her speak, he did anyways.

"Why are you liying to your mother? I'm the best since Donkey Kong came out on the N64.."

"Pardon me?"

"Yeah, the nintendo 6.." Kakashi paused at the last few words and didn't finish his sentence, he looked striaght ahead. "Never mind. You weren't born at the time.."

"Yeah. You better stop talking.." mumbled the smaller pinkette.

Kakashi rolled his one lone eye and kept walking. Their scarecrow led them to a large house with balloons covering the fences. A sign out lined in blue paint written in kanji said, _'happy birthday'_ which was nailed in the grass telling the bystanders of a festive event being held here. Midoriko and the rest of the trio walked up the steps and were greeted by lots of laughter and chatter locked within the door.

Ms. Haruno coughed lightly and knocked on the door with her knuckles. She pulled her had down to the right side of her thigh and waited patienly for someone to answer the door. It opened, revealig a peppy over excited red haired woman with light aquamarine eyes.

She ran over to the woman and gave her a big hug. "Mimi-chan, glad you could make it!" exclaimed the happy mother of one.

Midoriko rubbed her friends back lightly. "Yeah, glad to see you too." she replied.

Kushina broke away from her visitor. "Alright, it's party time. Come right in."

The former jinchuriki(?) of said beast took a side step allowing mother and daughter to roll inside. Activity was buzzing around the Namikaze residence. Children were running down the halls and causing trouble every where they went.

A few minutes into the party sequence, Sakura stared at her present. It was quite a large present decorated with the finest orange paper tucked between her arms. The choice of color was brought up by Naruto who adored it's texture. She wondered if it was good enough for him.

Kushina stood by humming a little tune. It went away when a few rambonctious children passed her by. Apparently they were running with mud on the bottom of their sandals. Scratch that, a_ few_ were running with dirt. Other childen were drentched with a disgusting smell that she could smell a mile away.

"Hey! No running in the house!" barked the agitated red head.

The children ignored her running and kept running. Soon, the sound of a child slipping and falling on the floor bouced across the halls.

"Geez, they can't listen for cookies and mike n' ike.." grumbled Kushina. She started to walk down the hall towards the crisis. "I'm coming. I'm coming..."

Sakura looked up directing her attention to her Okaa-chan. "You can cool off and talk about Kakashi-sexy now."

Midoriko's face flushed like a toilet. Kushina wandered back over to her friend knowing what exactly was said by the smaller pinkette.

Kushina giggled at that comment. "Tee hee. I guess what were saying about men has rubbed off on her."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she got it from me.." Midoriko sweat dropped.

A blob of sun shine wandered by. It wore a blue men's kimono with cranes on it.

"Hello Sakura-chan, glad to see that you made it." Smiled the boy. It ended with a half crooked smile. "A little late then usual.."

"I'm sorry.. our body guard made us get lost on the way over here.." She exaggerated, keeping an eye on a mobile scarecrow leaning on the wall reading porn. "Is everybody here?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sure that there's a whole lots of presnes by the amount that has come today.."

Kushina came back holding a picter of lemonade "Naruto. Your friends are not piggy banks.." Scowled his mother.

"I can't help it. There is so much presents here that I can't even count.."

"That's it. No third slice of lemon cake for you."

"Okaa-chann, that's not fair. I'm the birthday boy!" whined her son.

"Not anymore you won't. Get your butt over to the main room."

"Alright.." moaned the birthday boy. "Come on Sakura-chan, the party awaits.."

Sakura followed her god brother down the halls into the back yard. A lot of people were there including a few anbu black ops to keep caps on the party's status. Naruto led his god sister over to the table and started introducing some kids to her.

"Sakura-chan, this is Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Everybody, this is my god sister, Sakura."

"Hello Saki-chan!" Exploded the group of boys.

Sakura laughed lightly. "H-hi.." _'Oh my gosh, there' so much boys here..'_

Chouji wanted to ask her a question. "Why is your hair pink?" questioned the boy.

All the others glared at him.

"What? I'm just asking a question."

The conversation went dim. Said boys waited for her to erupt with a river of tears falling out of her eye sockets like all the other girls. Naruto felt the need to rush in and save her. Her head was lowered, not even the strands of her petal hair could cover her slightly large forehead.

She didn't give a damn.

"It's okay. If Naruto told you guys to be gentle with me then don't bother." Paused the girl, she looked up at them with a smirk. "I like playing rough."

Her new boy friend's had shocked expressions on their faces. They threw it away in exchange for a smile and started to play with her. Simple boys games of playing wrestling and chasing each other with paper kunais filled their scheduele.

"Kids, the events are about to begin!" Shouted Minato from on the porch.

Naruto turned, facing the adults. "Alright! The birthday boy is coming this way!" he announced.

Said boy traveled across the grass and stopped flat on his back. Over a feet away was a little goddess that he has never seen before. Only her crystal eyes were given away to his presence. The crowds oohed and auughed at her appearance and started to crowd her. Naruto sucked his gums and prepared to run into the crowds. He ran inside not caring of who he pushed and found who he was looking for.

"H-hinata?" stuttered the blond in complete shock.

Her eyes were closed. They slowly opened with black mascara surrounding the outer eye.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun." greeted the swan.

"..."

Plop.

Naruto has just fainted. With a nose bleed.

Sasuke wandered by and splashed a cup of water on him. "Hey. Wake up dobe." demanded the boy.

"TEME!"

...

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"You too! I'll see you at school!"

Over five hours past and the party has been over and done with. Sakura exited the house holding a piece of cake slapped on the light blue plate while following her mother down the steps. Midoriko held onto a blue party bag with frogs on it secured across her right arm. Mother and daughter escort them selves down the side walk with Kakashi on their tail.

Was he keeping up with them?

No. He moved at a moderate speed compared to snails and toads.

Very, very slowly.

About almost fifty feet behind them. Literally.

"Mr. Scarecrow, aren't you coming?" questioned Sakura to the man.

Kakashi closed his one visible eye. "Why yes I am. Just keeping tabs of our whereabouts." he smiled within his mask.

"Are we being followed?" Questioned the older pinkette out of the blue. She started to check their surroundings as well. " I don't sense any chakra near by.."

Kakashi started to laugh lightly. "No, not at all. I'm just making sure that you two get home okay.."

"Oh.." responded Midoriko. She looked down towards the concrete, "You know, you don't have to keep doing this for us.."

"No. It's alright Haruno-san.."

"Are you sure? I'm quite certain that your tired of following us around like Lassie or Benji.."

"Really, it's okay. I haven't had a good team in ages so it would be quite reasonable to spend a long period of time aiding you like this."

"Can I be apart of your team?" chirped a chibi voice.

Kakashi looked down to spot the little girl below his waist. "Not just yet. You need a lot more training then only coloring a flower.."

Sakura puffed up like a blow fish. "Tch, we don't only just color flowers." muttered the girl, and she reeled back her foot then unleashed it upon his nuts.

"Auugghhrr! Mother fuck-" hissed Kakashi in pain. He looked away to find Midoriko glaring at him. "I mean, sugar honey ice tea.."

Sakura scampered away for some comfort. The little girl hid behind her mother, eyes filled with tears. Her lips quivered as she didn't dare to speak in such confusing dialogue of pansy like stances. She watched her body guard get up and breath with difficulty trying to get some air back into his system. After a few minutes, Kakashi gained back his current breathing cycle and escorted his duo back to their house then left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura didn't get a heavy punishment for her childish deed. Just sent to her room for acting like a brat with no dessert filling her stomach. Her body was on the bed, burrowed within the covers for warmth. Salty tears cascaded down her face. This wasn't for not getting any dessert, only a pity cry in shame.

How she performed the action wasn't exactly how she wanted it to be. Was someone controlling her actions?

That question remained as she cried her self to sleep..

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, welcome to the end notes! Some chapter.. I didn't exactly favor this one. Maybe a little bit.. But changing Sakura's sudden friendship between Ino only to be with Hinata was a must on my 'to do' list. By the way, it won't last long after her clan figures out Sakura's special handicap..<br>**

** Now about the parties always happening in every chapter, I just want the bond between my characters to get stronger. Wayyy stronger.. By only allowing them to pass each other by occasionally during certain events (Chunnin exam, Pein invasion arc, etc) won't show any growth. I think..**

** Now about the end of the chapter, it is foreshadowing of teams seven forming in the future! Did you catch it? I did. ^^ Okay, I'm done with the not so long end notes. I will be back soon with another chapter.**

**Your comments will mean a lot to me if you would review. Thanks for reading.**

**~An Absurd Coyote  
><strong>


	5. Unhealthy chatter

**Helllooo! Guess what? I'm graduating today~ Class of 2011! Woot! Woot! Hmm, I am still able to upload this chapter since the event starts at five. Want to know what I'm wearing? You don't? Okay..**

**Oh yes. I would like to answer a review. It wrote:**

**Mystic Snow Flake Fox: I am a little annoyed by this story. Everything is happy happy joy joy without any conflict. The only person who is having any problems is Midoriko. Now I could have sworn that any jinchuriki will have problems with their village.**

**Luckily, this is still the beginning. This story has potential and will hopefully conquer it's own ghosts.**

**Wow. I really appreciate the review. Judging by how I wrote this, it is a little unicorns and rainbows in every chapter. Your exactly right, only Sakura's mother is having difficulty. But wait, you'll see her struggles in this chapter. In fact, it will get worse, fun, and moderate at times. Just be patient..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Grrr.. why.. are you.. so weak?"<strong>

After the voice asked it's question, it went berserk.

**"ANSWER ME YOU TWIT!"**

It was quite dark in Sakura's dreams. This happened everyday since the day she was able to make either happy or terrifying clouds of endless imagination. An evil voice like of an old demon would grumble and whine about how it was stuck. Stuck where? In her mind? This has to be solved today.

So Sakura dreamed up a way to enter her own lifeless dreams. She found her self in a dark area with rushing water running beneath her feet like a snake. Sakura swallowed her spit and crept towards the glowing red eyes. She kept walking, taking notice of the inhibitor's large form and swishing personality.

The girl stopped, taking up what was held within her. A giant fox? With nine swishing tails and plush orange-red fur?

Suddenly her eyes widen in shock. This is the beast Minato killed over eight years ago? All those tales of him taking it down, those books filled with pictures and autographs of the fight.. were a lie? No, this can't be true. It couldn't be true!

Kyuubi gave his new container some time to allow all this sudden biased information to take hold. He knew it by far that she won't like him and that he won't like her. That's if it's actually true. Sakura on the other hand, suffered from a pinch of shock.

In fact, she felt terrified with guilt and boldness. She made a break for it, not wanting to occupy this dream any longer. Sakura advanced through darkness and tripped over a mysterious floating mass of energy. The little girl looked back and found her right foot on a long orange chakra tail. Quickly she found her self suspended in the air and passing back to the way she came.

"No! I don't want to go back there!" she cried, not knowing what's going on. "You can't make me!"

Sakura kicked her feet in the air. The chakra tail vanished from where her foot collided. Said pinkeete dropped down towards the dark space and landed on the balls of her feet. She found her self face to face with a large monster with red eyes.

"What's going on? I thought you were.." Sakura paused, with boredom visible in her irises. "Dead.."

**"I'm not dead. Just in living color. Would you like an introduction?**"

"N-no.." she replied, wanting to be left alone. "I would rather meet a wolf then a fox.."

Kyuubi thrashed left and right.** "YES YOU DO! I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! IGNORE ALL TEH CAP LOCKS FOR I AM FEROCIOUS!"** it roared.**  
><strong>

Sakura's eyes didn't show fear. "You are teh Kyuubi? My people told me you were dead."

**"Pfft, yeah right. The only one that is really dead is most of those leaf nins. Including those children's mothers, fathers, aunts, and uncles.."**

"That wasn't right of what you did." spoke the girl in a low voice. "All they wanted to do was protect Konoha and then you ruined it."

**"I didn't ruin anything. You see, Madara cooked this whole thing up."**

"Madara?"

**"Yeah, the co-creator of this entire village."** explained the kitsune. His arms were out symbolizing it's size, then he shrunk it to only a few inches.** "Didn't your little village tell you that?"**

"Not really.." responded Sakura. Her eye's were staring at the passing sewage water. "Does that mean that I'm a monster?"

**"Hell no. Your just a child while _I'm_ the monster. Mean while, those dumb ass humans are playing the discrimination card on you."**

"Not all. Just a few.."

**"Sure. But have you ever looked back while your walking down the street? All the disgusted faces and trials of gossip you can't control."**

"But I didn't cause that, you did!" she exclaimed, pointing her index finger straight at him. "Your the one that smashed up the village like a potato!"

Kyuubi smacked him self silly. **"Naw, it was Madara and the yellow flash's fault.."**

"You mean uncle Minato?"

**"Uncle, aunt, step brother.. yeah, what ever the fuck you call your extended family.**"

She took a few steps back, her lips quivering. "M-mr. Fox. Why are you so mean?"

**"Mean? I'm not mean."** Replied the monster in a calm way. **"Just tired of being kept locked away. That's all.."**

"Locked away?" blinked the pinkette.

**"Oh my gawd.. Your so dumb yet kawaii at the same time."** moaned the giant fox. He got up to the edge of his cage. **"Pay close attention to this part gaki. On the date of your birth I was sealed within you. Not so dandy in here any more, huh?"**

Sakura only stared at him; and stared, and stared. Her green alien eyes were creeping him out.

**"Cut it out! Your annoying me to death.."** grumbled the Kyuubi.

"You mean.. your stuck in me?" She asked in surprise. Her giant pet nodded slowly. Sakura made a jump for the cage and hugged it's bars. "Yay, I have a big old furry pet to play with!"

**"Get your hands off my bars!"** barked the fox. He closed his eyes,** "I am not old!"**

His human removed her small fingers from his bars. She took a few steps back, "I'm sorry Mr. Fox.."

Kyuubi kept his eyes closed. **"No, no.. Don't start acting like a baby now. Your eight, not some diaper wearing infantile."**

"I wish I was!" she cried out in pain. Her little fists shook. "I-I wish I was, so your big giant santa looking self wouldn't be in my tummy!"

Said nine tails flinched from her attack. **"Ow. What a blow to my ego.."** he said aloud. Kyuubi looked away, filing his nails. **"Alright, I won't treat you like a baby anymore. Like it or not, I'm stuck in here."**

Sakura made a face. Her fingers touched said cheeks. "Does that explain the whisker marks on each side of my cheeks?"

**"No duh. I'm a part of you now.. Except vice versa."**

"Would you be talking to me? Then I can talk to you back out loud and make a fool of my self?"

**"No. That's absurd.."** answered back the giant fox. It turned around in the cage, with it's back facing her. **"Now be gone. I'm going to sleep."**

The little girl touched her chin and closed her eyes when a terrible snore left out the jail and hit her dead in the face. Sakura reopened her green eyes and felt the urge to slip through the cage and slap him with a fan. She didn't care if he would squash her with his paw. He's just too freaking annoying for her liking!

Sakura put her index finger in the air and shouted, "For Konoha!" Her body slid through the bars like butter and she made her way for his face.

The Kyuubi's size out numbered her making it impossible to squeeze aorund for some elbow room. Sakura made her self at home and went to sleep underneath it's warmth.

"Good night Mr. Fox-kun.." she yawned.

Kyuubi popped one eye open. **"Hm?**" it growled, and looked down noticing something odd then right back up. **"Oh my god.. I'm a daddy.."**

Sakura curled up in a ball and touched his fur. "Daddy fox.." she mumbled in her sleep.

**"Gah! Don't you say that!"** He shouted, moving swiftly to the back part of the cage. **"You will stay on your side while I stay on mine."**

Sakura wasn't exactly listing. Her head was up but her eyes were closed. She saluted him with a sloppy wave and plopped down to the floor then drifted off to sleep. Kyuubi calmed down a bit and made him self a bed within his fur. He kept staring at her and turned his head letting out a soft groan. One of his nine tails lifted up and picked the girl like a daisy.

**"I know I'm going to regret this.. I just know it."** he signed.

Kyuubi dropped the girl next to him and together they went to sleep.

...

**November 5th 5:30**

Sakura woke up for the urge to eat pancakes. The pinkette yawned and stretched her arms into the air for a few seconds. She placed them back onto the bed and lifted the covers off her body and found a whole bunch of feathers trailing her lower half. Was she so hungry to actually eat the pillow? No, that can't be right. Freaked out by her own doing, Sakura jumped out the bed and got ready for school.

After performing the simple tasks of being a human like talking a bath, brushing your teeth, she was out the door. There was a light wind current that blasted to her face and played with her hair turning it to nine different slaps of hair. Sakura's eyes went hazy as she stared at the world ahead of her.

_'Why am I up so early?'_ She thought tiredly in telepathic._ 'There isn't school for more than three hours.'_

**'I want you to train. There's a feeling in my gut that you'll start kunai practice today.'**

_'Be my guest. I won't get it all in one day though.'_

**'Don't be so negative of your self. Just try your best.'**

The pinkette put her demon's positive words of advice to good use. She wandered down the steps and off the property into the village. There wasn't that much people wandering around the area making it a little easier to cross the street.

Sakura found her self being possessed and walked all the way across a red bridge into a mysterious training grounds. In the back there was a few dummies that you could throw shruikens and kunais at. She stared at it's center for a while and looked away spotting a few rusty kunais in the dirt. Sakura's head went from left to right as she searched for anyone who were in the forest that could spy on her, which was nobody.

She took a deep breath and pushed for the knives. The girl bent down on her knees and stole the kunais from off the ground and placed it in her new leather pouch. Only a few remained in her hands, causing dirt to build up in her finger nails.

Sakura lifted it up a few inches from her face. "I guess it's time to practice then.." she mumbled to her self.

The pinkette removed her weapon from view and unleashed it to the target. It missed, going to the left and hit the backwoods. Sakura moaned at her loss and tossed a few more kunais towards the dummy. A few more went into the bushes, the pond, and even almost killed a few ducks.

But that didn't make her stop. She kept going until the sun started to rise from the back of her. Sakura was on her last kunai, her remaining chance to hit the target. The girl's breathing quickened as she choose which direction for the kunai to hit. There wasn't that much space left for either side on the plank Sakura chose to land a hit. Most of it were occupied by moderate to low level marks in the dummy.

Sakura took her chances and flicked her wrist. The kunai escaped from her hand and traveled through the air making a _'thunk'_ sound at the end. Did she hit it? Her eyes were closed so trying to figure out where it went was a little difficult. Sakura crossed her fingers and slowly opened her eyes to find positve results.

"Congratulations, you now know how to throw a kunai." smiled a familar voice.

"Hm?" The pinkette spoke, and turned around in curiosity. She spotted Kakashi near a tree. "You were watching me the whole time?"

"Not really, at first I was scaling the woods for a ferret then found you throwing kunais all over the place like a blind raccoon."

"Such a liar.." Sakura sweat dropped.

Kakashi put his foot to the ground. "Well, I should be on my way. See you later."

Sakura remained in place, listing in on the scarecrow's feet hitting the grass every five seconds. She felt curious by the lack of power in his steps and figured that he probably stopped somewhere to look at something. Off the girl went into the forest. Sakura kept her chakra on the down low and ventured into a clearing where the scarecrow was located in.

The man was staring at a monument for different deceased people in Konoha. Sakura heard from her mother that her father was on that list asd well. She wanted to know his name and didn't bother to do so when Kakashi remained by the monument in a quiet tense state. He seemed daze by the loss of someone he considered important in his life. But who? She'll never know until she asks him.

Before she could say anything, he had vanished in a swirl of green leaves. Sakura postponed her questioning for later and left out the training gourds towards the academy. She kept her guard up and looked back a couple times to really see what the villagers do think of her.

Some only smiled and waves while a rare amount (mostly the men) would glare and curse at her under their breath. Now she knew of what they were thinking. It wasn't too bad, not like they were trying to kill her. Yet. After walking down the street, Sakura entered the academy.

**Konoha academy 11:30**

"Your late." hissed the dolphin teacher. His eyes were blind in furry. "Go stand near the black board from shortest to smallest." he commanded harshly.

"Yes sir.." she squeaked. Sakura scurried over near the black board and looked around the room. _'I guess I'm the only short one here..'_

"S-sakura-chan.."

The pinkette spun around, noticing a familar face. "Hina-chan, how are you?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Fine. I think your next.."

Sakura was talking so much that she didn't even notice that the line going out the door was moving. The girl lifted her feet up and put them down onto the floor board and it soon turned into a short jog ssequence out into the sun light. She kept going and acidently bumped into a few students ahead of her. Sakura apologized sheepishly for running into them and kept close attention to who was speaking in front of her.

"Today we will begin our first throwing lesson. Even though this is the first time we fused both genders so early, this will be the way we find your weaknesses." stated the dolphin.

He looked around to check and see if any of the students had a problem with what he was saying. Which of course the evil demon of the village did. Her hand was raised a little taller then the students in the back of her. Iruka rolled his chocolate eyes and picked her.

"Yes? what is it?"

Sakura placed her arm back down to her side. Her eyes glued to his. "Will there be any jogging to check our chakra and taijutsu skills?"

Iruka closed his. "We were planning to do that tommorow. But that sounds like a great idea." concluded the instructor. "Perform five laps. Quickly, quickly."

The children groaned and started to whine at his command. Iruka disregarded the kiddes complaints and watched them run around the yard. Said kids ran like squirrles and wobbled about from lack of breath every eight minutes. Sakura on the other hand, was having a blast.

She has already completed two laps. Her chakra wasn't depleted as of now giving her the opportunity to over lap some students. Sakura declared her third lap and felt a smile creep across her face as she flew past a few children she knew.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?" questioned a student from behid.

Sakura didn't aswer the boy and kept running. While she ran, a couple voices degraded her.

"Look at how she runs.. she's so.. bowel legged.."

"What's bowel legged?"

"Running like she's born with the wrong feet."

"Oh."

"Hey! Don't make fun of Sakura-chan like that!"

"Ahh, it's Naruto!" shrieked one of the girls. "Run for it.."

All the females pressed on, leaving a little pink haired girl behind. She trampled on her own feet, dragging it along agianst the grass. The pinkette stopped running and began to walk with tears in her eyes. Sakura looked up to the sky and watched it turn grey. Little rain drops fell from inside the clouds and left puddles on her face. She stood below the drizzle and drawn out on the teacher's voice calling from afar..

...

It was a brand new day in the academy. Weeks passed since the gossip of Sakura's running paterns circulated amoungst her class. Luckily they weren't takling about her running problem any more. She felt happy that those traitors forgot about what was being said a few weeks ago. Even Naruto let go of the rumors.

Sakura sat by the desk with her arms folded. She sat and sat there until buzzing of the human speech floated around the room. Sakura felt the urge to become nervous. Were they talking about her agian? She has to know. The girl's eyes went weak as she honed in on the student's chatter.

"Did you hear? The entire Uchiha clan was massacared last night.."

"Yeah. I heard that it was Sasuke's brother and that he didn't even do a damn thing to stop him."

Sakura's blood boiled in pure anger. Sasuke couldn't take him on, he was bigger then him! Why do they have to act so ignorant about the Uchiha clan's power? The pinkette calmed her self down and did something incouraging.

Sakura sat up and tapped the boy on his shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke-san.. it wasn't your fault.."

The boy's eyes widened at her comment. _'D-did she just comfort me?'_ he thought in awe.

Sasuke turned around to say thank you. Except she was nowhere to be found. The boy moaned sofly and sank deeper into the seat. His ears became foggy as Sasuke silently cried in the safe spot. He didn't want anyone to hear or see him cry.

Not now or ever..

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm done. Covering the enitre details on the Uchiha massacre isn't necassary since you readers already know about it. Hmm, I guess now its time to perform a time skip in th next chapter. Yup, Sakura's genin days are coming. I don't think I should do the bell test though..<strong>

**Oh well! I'll think about it after graduation. I hope I don't get the hand shake wrong.. Accept with your left, shake with your right. Accept with your left, shake with your right.. Ugh, so confusing! 0.o Wish me luck!**

**Eek, please review! I'll be back..**

**P.S. If you found that the Kyuubi talked too much, I apologize for that..  
><strong>


	6. Graduating with style

**Hello. I am back with another chapter. This will feature a massive time skip since I don't want any more fillers to plague this story. There will be a few changes put into the story line as I see fit. Let that be a warning to you. Besides, don't you want the Naruto story line to be flipped around a bit? ^^**

**Before we begin, I would like to answer these reviews.**

**pharix- Mou, I apologize. Now I really have no clue if you skimmed past the chapters and felt annoyed seeing the lack of Naruto being the main character in the summary or actually wanted to read it. It's okay though, you just pointed out the typo I carelessly left behind. Thanks, I guess..**

**gaasakufoevah- Thanks!**

**Xx-Silent Ookami-xX- Glad to support the class of 2011! Happy summer!**

**Shinigami Wolf-Girl999- Eek, I know about the error! Going to check over it soon!**

**Fire Foxy Girl- Yes, I regretted allowing the Kyuubi to speak more then it should. Thanks for the feed back.**

**Endless Abyss Wolf- How else would he not try to act emo? Bring Ino in? Gosh, I won't bring her in till the exams! I think..**

**Kawaii Chibiterasu- I am aware of that. It's like her being a mary sue without the powers. I plan to change it later on.**

**MeanKittyItachi-Ah, your informative comments on each chapter place a smile on my face. I hope you'll stay for more. Thanks**

**Oh yes, and thanks to nekozr, deadpeace6868 SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, ProBowler, Toboe843, and Kawaii Chibiterasu for the favorite/story alerts.**

* * *

><p>It has been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack. Many people have calmed down of the young cherry blossom's presence in the village and left her alone to avoid being prosecuted by Minato's henchmen. This has made her more self conscious and be aware of her whereabouts. Whether it be the villagers messing with her, or the terrible man that has brought the Kyuubi in the leaf village. She is still on full alert.<p>

Over the past years her body has flourished into the pubescent identification of a twelve year old with a young woman's body. In due time she will suffer from having acne, picking out a few bras to wear underneath her clothes, and panties.

For now she will enjoy her childish years into adult hood. Many of the girls already decided to have boy friends and paint their nails ruby red. Not her. She wouldn't choose the most handsome guy off the bottom of the apple tree until her training as a kunoichi is complete. Then afterwards, her rank will be rather rash to deal with and she will settle down with a mild mannered boy of high class.

That's after completing ninja school. She only has one more item to complete. The last task before becoming a kunoicihi was a simple kage bunshin in the form of the previous hokage; Sarutobi. She figured that the goal would be a lot difficult then that, but it wasn't. How sad.. Sakura didn't feel nervous at all and kept to her self while waiting at the black board for further instructions.

Her green fox eyes left the ceiling to the right side of her own body mass. That's strange, she could have sworn that there were more students in Iruka's class then this. Sakura looked ahead and took notice of a large gap in front of her. Far off north a whole bunch of students were talking about life and who's going to be next.

Sakura scowled at this. After all this time of spending precious moments with each other as a class, they still hated her. To hell with them. They don't need to waist time with this jinchuriki any longer. She held her head up high and proudly took her back off the black board when Iruka called her name.

"Haruno Sakura.. step this way please."

She moved forward. Many eyes fell upon her as the girl left out the room. There was a private sector chosen just for her. Iruka was by the opening of the door and tugged on it locking her inside. Sakura never understood why her teacher was performing all of this negative activities. What was she doing wrong? All Sakura wanted to do was learn. The pinkette looked up to see her proctor. A nice healthy smile claimed her lips.

She bowed at his presence, "Hokage-sama.. pleased to make your acquaintance."

The hokage raised a blond eye brow. "Huh? Please, you can call me Minato if you want.."

She looked down at the floor. "I don't think I can do that.." Sakura replied in a low voice.

Minato held back a gasp. "Well, for now we should act civilized. Now let's get you that head band, okay?"

Sakura looked up and nodded. "Hai. How many clones sir?" she questioned the leader.

"It depends on how many you can do."

She furrowed her brows. _'hmm.. how many can I do?'_ the pinkette thought.

Suddenly, an idea claimed her. Sakura smirked evilly and flipped her hands in a swift movement. Boar, monkey, dog.. This was child's play to her. Smoke exploded like multiple water balloons and took to the ceiling. It cleared, leaving behind numerous copies of their fallen leader.

Minato counted them one by one out loud. "Three, ten, a hundred? Wow, that's a lot of clones."

Sarutobi and his army bowed respectively. They went away into the breeze leaving behind a pink haired girl. She laughed sheepishly and opened her eyes wide to see that the yondaime has left his place. Minato gave her a light congratulations hug.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan, you passed with flying colors."

"I.. passed?" she blinked in astonishment.

"Yes, and so have Naruto as well. We'll celebrate when the remaining students have taken theirs."

"Heh, sure thing!"

Her graduation ceremony floated off the breeze and into her arms. Midoriko surprised her with a party including Naruto and most of her friends. Afterwards, she wished to be alone and talk with the nine tailed fox. He was quite rude asking why the pinkette interrupted his sleeping ritual which she put off with a chuckle. They begin to speak and compliment on her ability to keep up with the ningens that put her down.

"I know, my taijutsu is a little better then before, ninjutsu needs a little work.. and my genjutsu, oh my gosh.."

Kyuubi closed his eyes in rage.** "Err, can you use 'oh my gosh' in any more of your puny sentences?"**

Sakura gave the fox a sly look. "Well, you are locked up in a female and all.." she trailed.

**"Tch, not even Kushina did that much chatter.. I mean, well she did a little.."**

"Speaking of Kushina, I wonder if she misses you. I would.."

**"Tch. No one misses a demon like me..."** Kyuubi snorted in shame.

It was silent for a while in the kunoichi's mind. She didn't mean to strike a sensitive cord in the humongous fox's heart.. scratch that, evil black hole of a heart. Or perhaps it mean to act like that in order to gain some freedom. After all, foxes are tricky in the folk tales and mythology.

Sakura stretched her arms out. "Mmm, I should be going to bed now. A new day begins for us tomorrow.." and picked her self up. "Gimme your paw.."

The kyuubi stared at her like she was retarded.** "Are you dumb? I could squish you, you know?"** it frowned.

Said fox didn't mutter a thing when he felt it's paw placed by her hand. They intertwined, a burning fire collided within their outer flesh.

"Thank you... Kyuubi-san, for everything.."

They are one.

...

**-Next day-**

Sakura awoke with a gorgeous smile on her face. Today was the day she would be assigned a team. About freaking time! All those past events of punching the hell out of the training dummies, chasing kids around that threatened her well being, and reading thousands of books about ninjas has paid off.

Instead of being a local civilian, she is now amongst the older children and adults worldwide. A genin to be precise, that will soon blossom into becoming a chunnin, jonin, and thus an anbu later in life. Before that happens, she must learn how to function in a real team and then soon have her own group if she chooses to do so.

For now, Sakura will try her best to become a successful ninja just like her deceased father. This will be her dream, her nindo. Nothing could break her now. But first, what is needed to become a female ninja? Stealth, smarts, pervertedness, and being able to track down nukes.

That will be gained during training. For now, she will work on her attire. What could it be? Not silly colors or ridiculous pastels just to gain the attention of others. Sakura does not need that. She flipped through a few hangers with clothes tangled within the metal and stopped at a specific design that screamed stealth and style all rolled up in one.

Sakura removed it from the hanger and placed it neatly on the bed. She wandered out of her bed room into the bathroom and remained there for twenty minutes. The girl removed her self out of the wash room and prepared to groom and dress her self. Once it has been completed, Sakura left out her house holding onto her weapons pouch and multiple shiny kunais.

"Hmm, who should I strike first?" Sakura asked her self, scanning the area. She spotted a squirrel in the trees. "Look fast!" The girl exclaimed swiftly.

Said kunai exited out of her palms. In a flash, it took out the silver furred animal. The squirrel was on the ground with it's eyes closed. It shivered in fright and felt an evil aura stomp it's way. Said beast opened one black beady eye and spotted it's attacker.

"You didn't think I was going to kill you know.. huh, Mr. Squirrel?"

"Cheep, cheep!" it hissed.

"Gomen. Listen, how about I give you some of my lunch?"

The male squirrel quit making noises and cocked it's head to the side in curiosity. He attempted to leave when she stepped over her boundaries. Mr. Squirrel fled from her view and stayed hidden behind a tree. Sakura bent down slowly and left a rice ball in the grass and then left soundly for the shinobi academy.

Before entering the school building, Sakura wandered around the area showing people who's boss. Her hitai-ate shined brightly agianst the warm sun signalling people of her passing. She has become a ninja like them, not cowering like her younger days.

"I am finally ahead of the crowd, as my father's successor.." She whispered, staring ahead at the crowd of students.

The pinkette froze when a light tap echoed across her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around lifting the enemy up and threw him down to the grass. A large creator was left behind, filled with her foe. Sakura smirked evilly and dusted her hands off from the blow.

"You can't kill me yet. I'm still alive and kicking.."

"S-sakura-chan.. why?" the voice chocked out. "I thought we.. were buddies?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Naruto-kun?" she questioned, reverting back to serious mode. "What were you doing behind me?"

The boy picked him self out of the crater and held onto the side of his cheek. "All I wanted to do was greet you on a job well done.." he blurted out sickly.

Sakura rushed over and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I am so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Of course I will! Now let's go pick a team!"**  
><strong>

**(You know the formation. Nothing new. Which is why I'm skipping it.)**

**Later on..  
><strong>

"Grrr, where is the damn scarecrow? He's getting on my nerves!"

"I know Naruto, just be patient.."

Sakura was quite annoyed by this so called sensei's absence. Today is the first day of being assigned the opportunity to become a member of team seven. How the hell can you be with the lack of a teacher? Who ever this mentor was, he is going to get a piece of her mind!

Before Naruto could say _'dattebayo',_ Sakura was gone in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Her boys were shocked by the little konouchi's vanishing act and exchanged quick sorrowful glances to one another. Soon, she returned with a certain silver haired missing nin.

"Baka-sensei! You were in the porn store all along!"

"S-sakura-chan, what a coincidence.." he stuttered, freaked out from her wrath upon him. "D-didn't I tell you that I will come by and visit soon?"

"Your not baby sitting us Kaka-sensei. Your teaching us." she replied frankly.

"Ah, yes I am. Would you mind letting go of me?"

The pinkette removed her iron grip from the pockets of his pants. "Well, what are we going to do first?" she asked sweetly.

Kakashi went like this, 0.o, then blocked his face from view with an orange book. "Met me at the top of the roof." he stated, then left in black smoke.

"Damn it! He left again!" huffed Naruto.

"No problem. First one up the roof is a rotten egg."

Before anyone could blink, there weren't any more children in the class room. They raced down the halls and up the steps towards the top of the school building. Sakura didn't stop and kept going reaching the top of the building first.

She jogged across the final step onto the roof. "Hell yes, I am a pro when it comes to taijutsu!" Sakura declared with joy. she turned, facing the boys. "You two are so slow that it's not even funny. In fact, I don't know why I'm paired up with you.."

Naruto crawled over near the edge. "I.. am.. not slow.. just turtle slow. Nothing new!" he rasped out.

Sasuke didn't crawl at all. He quickly shuffled across the roof with a sour face and sat near the right side of the roof.

"Hn. let's get this shit on the road.." grumbled the Uchiha.

"Would you mind lending us your shit or will you be on the road?" Kakashi questioned with a smile.

Sakura and Naruto giggled.

"Alright.. welcome to team seven. I am your mentor until you die or move to another country."

"Okay, _mentor_. Mind telling us a little more about your self?"

Kakashi gave Sakrua the evil eye. Which she ignored completely. "Fine.. I'll tell you. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I like bwhwaahahrrrt."

Silence took over the roof.

"..." went team seven.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, I just farted in my mouth. Who's next?"

"Ooh, ooh! Sakura-chan is up next!" Nartuto shouted, pointing at his god sister.

"Hey, that's not fair.." Grumbled the pinkette. She signed deeply and began her introduction. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and I enjoy eating rice balls, training by my self or with my family. My dislikes are a boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha and thunder storms." Sakura recited, ending her life story.

"How delightful.." Sasuke scowled, his mood dipping slightly. "And your dreams?"

"Thanks for asking Dr. Phil. My dream is to become the most strongest kunoichi I can be."

"Bravo. Bravo. Excellent bio on your self." Clapped Kakashi. "Your next Blondie."

"Ah, I am Uzumaki Naruto! Well, my full birth name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.. Well, you can just call me.."

"That's enough. Hurry up and explain your likes. Dobe.."

"TEME!"

"Oh my lord, will these introductions hurry up and end already. I would like to go home and eat dinner."

"It's dinner time?"

"Of course it is. When you have a mentor like Kakashi, eating time just flies by."

"Aww, man. My okaa-chan is cooking ramen tonight."

"What's new.." Sasuke commented dryly. Naruto sent him a death glare. "This is boring. I'm going home to eat my tomatoes." he announced lazily, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Peace out chumps." and then left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto put his foot to edge. "Oh hell no! You are not beating me home this time, teme!"

"Umm.. aren't you aware that we skipped your introduction sequence?" Sakura stated, catching his attention.

That stopped him flat on his face. He got up groaning about the disappointment, "Gah! I should have known! Damn it, you guys wrecked my intro!"

"Oh please, blame it on the real culprit, Kakashi.."

"Humph.. I should give him a run for his money." He grumbled. Naruto spun around with flames in his eyes. "Kaka-gaki, I got a bone to pick with y-"

"He's gone."

"Damn it!"

...

A young female entered the house. "Okaa-chan, are you here?"

Midoriko appeared in the front area. "Hello honey. How was your day?" she asked, washing her bowl.

Sakura decided to hold onto her breath when the smell of food claimed her nostrils. She ran over to the dining room and started to dish out food unaware to her mother walking in from the living room. Midoriko placed the bowl down next to her and started to pick up a kettle and pour some tea into a cup.

"Okay.. let's start all over. How was your day?" repeated the older pinkette.

"Good. I got assigned to team seven and was able to have Kakashi as my sensei.."

Midoriko looked up from her tea. 'That's funny.. he sounds exactly like our body guard.."

"I know.. at least the chemistry is going fine."

"Oh yes, I heard Kushina and Mikoto's sons are on your team as well. Such a loveable combination!"

"Y-yeah.. an awesome choice.." Sakura replied, not favoring her response._ 'Ugh, I can tell that our time together won't be pretty.'_

**'I agree. It's like both of them are wearing Raccoon masks. You just don't know what's wrong with them.'**

_'I beg to differ. Naruto-nii chan won't leave the village unless you put a trail of ramen cups leading outside the gates. Now Sasuke on the other hand, ohohoho.. he's a special case.. This is all too much to take in..'_

**'Exactly. Which its why you must keep an eye on him.'**

_'Okay. I'll do my best.'_**  
><strong>

"Sakura dear, is something wrong?"

She looked up to find her mother starting quizzical at her. "Yeah, I'm fine okaa-chan.." Sakura answered dizzily. The girl lifted up her tea and didn't have time to drink it when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." she said, removing her self from the table.

The pinkette walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah, why good evening Kakashi-sensei." she greeted in surprise.

Kakashi tipped his head over into the room, "Moshi. Moshi. Is your mother home Haruno-san?"

"Yeah, she's in the dining room right now."

Said scarecrow swept past her and moved right into the dining room. He bowed down, "Pleasure meeting you for the many times I have served you."

"Thank you. Or what ever that means.." Mikoriko laughed sheepishly. "Umm, mind telling me why your here?"

"Yes, it's to discuss the challenge ahead. Do to my absence for mild introduction, I had yet to warn your child of the dangers."

"Danger? What danger?" Repeated a confused older pinkette.

"Of the disastrous bell test I have yet to unleash upon them." he replied greatly. Kakashi turned to the east spooking Sakura a bit. "You must not eat breakfast and report to the training grounds at dawn.." the man warned, then left in a swirl of leaves.

"..."

"Wow, that was quite a warning.." Midoriko spoke aloud in awe.

"Sheesh, what's with all of them using the swirl transport technique?" pouted her daughter.

Midoriko appeared from behind and pushed Sakura out of the dining room. "Never mind that, you need your rest."

"Aw mom, it's only eight o'clock."

"PUT YOUR ASS INTO BED RIGHT NOW MISSY!"

"O-okay.. g-good night okaa-chan.."

...

Sakura left out her house shutting the door lightly behind her. She jumped over the railing of her house in a flash was on the roof. She kept her vision on the darkened area of Konoha and left in a swirl of pink blossoms. Her new destination was in the team seven training grounds. The girl settled down with her elbows on the ledge of said red bridge. From there she watched the sun come up. Due to her mother acting bossy and abnormal, Sakura was able to have a good nights rest and feel quite refreshed.

She kept her attention on the ripples in the cool water and mindlessly took out a bag of sun flower seeds. The bag teared at the tip. Sakura stuck her idex finger through the hole and took it out. A couple seeds lay within her palm. She held it up to the light and studied it.

"Well, this isn't an omlete. It'll just have to do for now.." Sakura mumbled, then plopped it in her mouth.

The pinkette began to toss it around inside her mouth agianst the walls of her gums. Her tounge licked the salty flavor of it's outer shell and clammed down on it to retrive the softer seed from it's shield of body armor.

Crunch.

Chew, chew. Swallow.

"What are you doing? Kakashi told us not to eat."

Speak of the devil. Sauske out of all people emerges first. She should have known better.

"Leave me alone Uchiha, I'm eating."

Sasuke glared at her. "Tch, leave it to you to mess up on the instructions given to us.."

"Well, there has to be a reason why he told us to skip out on breakfast. If we did eat and attempt to fight, we'll each barf up the contents."

"Exactly what your doing."

Sakura continued the conversation. "And, since this is a_ light_ snack. This hardly counts as a full course breakfast meal."

She smirked as he walked away to go sulk underneath a tree. Sakura crumbled the bag of sun flower seeds and left in a swirl of blossoms. Her body ended up in the tree that Sasuke was leaning on. He looked up with a bored expression on his face.

"Why are you in my tree?"

"Your tree? This is for everybody, not only the Uchihas."

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHANN! WHAT'S GOOD?"

Naruto ran over and got hugged by his sister. "Mmm, I'm so glad to see you.." she murmured into the crook of his neck.

He took the hug with open arms and glared at the Uchiha boy. "Um.. hello. Aren't you suppose to hug me too?"

"In your dreams. Dobe."

The boy suddenly felt his fists crack into his nose. Sakura gasped at the sound of Naruto's fist colided with Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke cupped his nose. "What the fuck dobe? Gah, that shit hurt!" he roared in pain.

Naruto's voice grew heavy. "I'm so sick and tired of your attitude. If you want to be on this team then act like the rest of us."

"No way in hell am I going to do that.." he snarled.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"I don't thnk that's possible Kura-chan. He's too much of an ass to understand that."

Poof! Kakashi appeared.

"Hello peeps. How are we do.. Oh." he paused, taking notice of the damage being done. "Well, I didn't image you three to pick fights with each other already."

"It's okay Kaka-sensei. We just need a little adjustment, that's all." Naruto said softly.

"Great. Now let's begin."

After seven hours of complte battling for two shiny bells, the training grounds were in complete shambles. The trees were broken straight down the middle or lited up out the ground exposing its roots and tossed over at some ones directions. Lots of cracks in the earth and many dust clouds filled the arena.

Team seven was hardly in that mess. Instead they stood over near the two wooden plants inserted into the ground. Naruto was standing while Sakura sat with her back supported by the plank. Surprisingly, Sasuke was tied up to the stump while his other team mates aren't.

"Lol. Your stuck on the plank. How original."

"Shut up Haruno."

Sakura acted like she was disrespected. "Huh? Why would you tell that to me? Of all people?" she gasped in shock.

"I'm not answering your question."

Kakashi smiled a bit. "No wonder your tied to the plank. Your selifsh and rude, all rolled up in one!"

"Is that a crime to be like that?"

"Actually it's not. Well, I guess we know who the winners are."

On cue, Sakura and Naruto help up with prizes; the two bells. They spun around in opposite direction and slapped their opposite hand together in unison.

"You were awesome out there Naruto! You deserve it!" complemeted Sakura to Naruto.

"Hehe, no problem.. Youre estatic too!" agreed the blond. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Since we won, you owe us lunch."

"Um..hello? Its practicaly dinner time." replied the scarecrow.

"Who gives a hoot? Not me.."

"Okay. How about we go right now? Our battle gave me a tense work out."

"Roger that!" chirped the duo.

Sakura, Naruto, and their leader exited out the training grounds and into the village leaving behind a certain some one. He sat tied to the tree twitching his eye brow numerous times and looked down spotting a squirrle at his feet. It was reaching out to touch the lunch left behind.

'Hey you! Don't touch that!" roared the Uchiha. His feet kicked back and forth. "This lunch was placed here by love and affection!"

The squirrle looked up. "Eek?" it squeaked. Translated: (What are you talking about? They hate you.)

"Yes you. Don't you put your dirty ass paws on the-"

It stole it then took off running.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, I'm done. I'm a little skeptical of not using Mizuki to watch her during the graduation test instead of Minato. Well, it is my story and I don't want to follow the same formation with Naruto's life. Um.. something like that. T.T Anyways, I didn't include the bell test. Quite sad, huh?<strong>

**You can check it out in the uncut version! I'm thinking of making it as a more darker theme compared to this one. Also, what do you think of Sasuke's personality? Yes, he acts the same. But not Sakura and Naruto! My favorite part was when Naruto punched him in the nose.**

**I'm planning to give Naruto some balls and stick up for him self. Including our main heroine! Sooo, what did you think of the chapter? I apologize for taking so long. I'll update agian after I get around forty five reviews. See you later.**


	7. Our first mission!

**Hello! Before we begin, I would like to give a shout out to my mother. She's turning 41 today! ^^ Happy birthday mom! I don't mind if she doesn't read my thanks for her still loving me all these years. If she did, then she'll be like, "WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SITE DURING THE SUMMER? READ A BOOOK!" Un, yeah.. She's a monster.  
><strong>

** Wow, such wonderful reviews. To name a few:**

**Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx-What's wrong with squirrels? They're cute lovable, and fluffy! I love the way when they stuff their puffy cheeks with acorns. *Squeal!***

**Endless Abyss Wolf-Gosh, that's my favorite part too! In canon they just let them do what he wants. I want Naruto to show him who's boss. Including Sakura.**

**Raging Typhoon Wolf-Two wolves? Oh well.. Anyways, I agree. But I wanted a little interaction to go on between the characters. The bell test will be a lot more extreme in the uncut version. Look out for that one, kay? Oh yeah, about the wave arc.. you'll just have to keep reading. I'm not spoiling it. ^^ Thanks for the review.**

**SakuraHarunoxBleach- I appreciate the statement that you think the humor and adventure is a nice combo. I was thinking of changing the genre at the beginning to angst/hurt comfort but might keep it that way do to how much hits I'm getting. Thanks for the review!**

**Random Person- Un, anon. Your great with words! Lol.**

**MeanKittyItachi-Yes, the uncut will have the original specs with a much darker persona.**

**Crimson Flame Fox-Chan- Sorry Crimsy! I didn't mean to leave you out. See? Your back on the list. ^^**

**Fire Foxy Girl-Actually, it's more then forty five reviews. 0.o**

**gaasakufoevah-I know... I love that part too! He deserves it so much in canon as well!**

**Angry reader- Wow, spam my story again why don't ya? Lol  
><strong>

**Thanks to SakuraHarunoXBleach for putting it on her favorites, Sharky97 and including Azn Lord. Here is the next installment.**

* * *

><p>A pink blur glided through the forest. She settled near a pond and bent her knee allowing her foot to cross over to her rump. With her right hand, she adjusted her sandal and left in a flash then reemerged in another part of the woods. The pinkette screamed when a spider fell on her shoulder and she jumped away in defense over near a shrub. Sakura took a nose dive and hid within the bushes.<p>

Sakura was on her stomach and kept her vision straight ahead beyond her hiding spot._ 'This is it.. Our first mission ever. I'm so excited.. that.. that.. I'm about to hurl!'_

**'Ugh, don't hurl on our new outfit.'**

_'Ew, Kyuubi-san! That sounded so.. feminine! Are you sure that your not a female?'_

**'Shut up! I blame Kushina..'**

While she remained hidden behind the tree, a loud voice exploded through the ear piece. "Roger! Roger! Everyone ready?"

"Not so loud. Almost blew off my ear..." Sakura replied into the piece. She straightened it up with her right hand. "Now would you mind apologizing?"

"Oh. Hehehe.. my bad Sakura-chan."

"Good. Now did you find Mr. Kamikaze's dog?"

"About that.. I can't do that without using it's favorite treat."

"Which is?"

"Strawberry pocky."

Sakura frowned at the answer. "Naruto, you feed your dog pocky?"

"What? It's just a midnight snack."

"It's morning." pointed out the pinkette. "Midnight isn't here for at least thirteen more hours.."

"Shush! I think he's coming this way."

She started to run. "Where are you located at?"

"Near the benches. Don't forget to bring some pocky for him."

The pinkette continued running. "Damn.. "she muttered, then went to the left straight into the village.

Once she reached there, a voice haunted her. "Oi, Haruno. Leaving the mission already?" taunted the person.

Sakura didn't pay the Uchiha any mind and kept jogging towards a near by market. Once she stepped inside, a bell went off signaling her intrusion. The clerk at the desk kept his brown eyes at her level each time she passed him to enter another aisle. Sakura traveled into the snack area and gazed upon the shelf.

"Hmm, was it strawberry or chocolate?" debated the pinkette to her self. Her eyes lit up, "Here we go!"

"Now your buying food for me? Tch, I can't stand sweets."

She growled viciously and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke was standing behind her. Not wanting to take this any further, the girl grabbed as much strawberry pocky boxes as she could and swept past him down the aisle. Sakura placed them on the counter and paid for them then left out the store into the raw sun light with Sasuke still behind her.

"Well? Give them too me."

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"Forgot what you were doing?" smirked the Uchiha.

"Like what? Stomping you in the foot?"

"Wha-"

Which was what she just did. Sakura didn't pay the hollering Uchiha no mind and went right back into the forest. She started to track down her brother by his large chakra supply and came across him sitting on a bench with a big husky dog lying next to him. At only one step she took, the dog's ear went up high in alert.

The husky was a simple design with black splotches on it's face and back while the rest is white. Said dog left it's place with it's master's son and then headed straight for her. Sakura didn't move at all and had a simple dear caught in the head lights event.

_'Please don't slobber.. please don't slobber..'_

"Sakura-chan, look out!"

"Huh?"

"Woof! Woof! Raugh! Ruff! Ruff!"

The dog was going berserk! Naruto rushed over to comfort his dog and clasped the chain over the husky's collar. The husky evaded it's owner and jumped up, almost pulling Sakura down with him. Said pinkette moved back, giving her self enough distant from the canine.

"What's wrong with him?" questioned the alarmed girl.

"I don't know. Okmai hasn't seen you since we were little. Maybe he thought you were some one else."

Sakura stayed hidden in the back ground while Kakashi came out from hiding in the bushes. She took notice of the dog's ability to calm down when the scarecrow came by and wondered why he didn't treat her like that. Maybe it's the change of her scent? Or appearance? Confused by her looks, Sakura took out a mirror and lifted it to her face.

Light whisker marks stuck to each side of her cheeks. She giggled slightly. Naw, he wouldn't hate her because of that. For now she will stay away from him until the time was right. Sakura paid attention to the conversation being made between Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright, now let's take this back to my dad."

"Who's to think that he ran away not wanting to take a flea bath."

"I would run away too if I didn't want to smell like daisies and cough syrup. Have you seen the teme?"

His god sister answered, "The last time I seen him I jabbed him in the foot."

"What for?"

"He thought I bought pocky for him. God, he's such an ass.." huffed the kuonichi.

"Oh, okay. Let's go bring Okami over to the authorities."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Authorities? He didn't rob a pet store for dog treats did he? He's not like that!"

"Not that. Were taking him to the _yondaime_." opposed the scarecrow.

It's ears flicked up, "Aroo?" and then the dog ran away deeper into the forest.

"Okami-san, where are you going?" shouted Naruto. He started to chase after his canine, "Come back!"

"Thanks a lot Naruto.." mumbled both his team members in union.

After many hours of tracking him down, this time with pocky, team seven found the dog once more. Naruto was told to keep him chained up near the fence where a few anbu would watch him. Afterwards they went to the hospital and bailed Sasuke out of the room. The boy was making a slow recovery and had a cast stitched to his foot and threatened any one who bothered to sign it.

"Come on teme, let me sign it!"

"No way. Get your own cast. Dobe."

"Fine! But just to let you know, me and Sakura-chan broke our bones a whole bunches of times."

"Is that so?"

"Alright, it's time to leave. Were going to collect our profits." grinned Kakashi.

"YAY!"

Team seven made their way over to the hokage tower for their reward. Which wasn't really what they had in mind.

Kushina was getting licked by the dog. "Hahaha, Kami-kun, you're such a great kisser!"

Minato wasn't having it. "I could slobber all over too, you know.." grumbled her husband.

"Oh hush!"

"No really I could. Want some slobber on your v.."

Sakura interrupted him. "Okay, that's enough love. Any payments for us?"

"Sure, plenty.." Kushina announced, removing her hand from the dog's fur. She lowered her hand into the drawer and came back up holding a plate. "Who wants ginger bread men?"

"That's it? Cookies?" Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto got mad. "Bull shit. You would be happy too if your mother awarded you with love and affection. But no, yours happens to be dead."

"That was just plain rude. Tells me that your taking us for granted." Kushina told her son. She switched her attention to Sasuke. "Mind having a cookie? It's real good."

Sasuke hesitated a bit. "No thank you." he answered lowly.

"Tch, don't waste your time on him okaa-chan. Thanks for the cookies though.."

Minato pulled out a stamper. He stamped it onto the paper. "There you are, team seven, you have successfully completed your first mission."

"That's funny.. I could have sworn that we did more missions then this." Sakura thought aloud.

"Really? Was I aware of it?" blinked Minato.

Kushina stared Naruto dead in the face. "No honey. I don't think so..."

The yellow flash took a hint. "Have you been stealing the mission papers from my desk?" he asked, glaring at his son.

"Hehehe.. what ever do you mean?"

"Oh well. They're not that good any ways. Now I know what to give you." Minato shrugged, changing the subject. "Let's see, you three could pump the sewage plant."

"Gah! Never mind that! I'm sorry dad, gimme another chance!" pleaded the dobe.

"Alright.. well, there's a small percentage of d-rank missions you could perform due to Naruto stealing them all."

"Any a-ranks?" questioned Sasuke.

"A ranks? As in infiltrating a base and taking back the scrolls? Preventing a live armada from destroying an entire village?" Minato listed.

Then team bobbed their heads up and down in agreement. (Minus Kakashi.)

"Nope. You must start off with either d-ranks, c-ranks and b-ranks."

"Fine. Give us a damn c-rank.." mumbled Naruto with his arms folded.

"What was that young man?"

"Nothing colorful mother.."

"Good."

Minato explained the mission. "Your in luck guys. There's this guy that needs to be escorted over to the land of waves so he could build a bridge."

"Um.. honey." Kushina stalled, tapping her husband on the shoulder. "Team eight has that mission scheduled already."

"Great. It sounds boring any ways. Could you pick something else for us to do?" asked Sakura.

The hokage obliged and went through the files. He pulled up a red piece of paper. "Ah, this one looks good." he began, then started to scan over the words. "Team seven, your job is to check and see if there is a leader for Amegakure no sato."

Sakura started to freak out. "D-did you just say Amegakure?" she stuttered in shock.

Minato looked up from the paper. "Anything wrong Haruno-san?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing at all." responded the kunoichi, "Just dandy.."

"Alright. I'll give each of you two hours to pack up then meet at the gate around one o'clock."

"Thank you hokage-sama." bowed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

...

Sakura emptied out her sock drawer. She placed a few bundles of rolled up socks into her nap sack then put the remaining ones back into the drawer and locked them away into semi darkness. Once the kunoichi was done packing, she left her house out into the streets.

She could have sworn that the villagers were celebrating her sudden departure. The Kyuubi could _feel_ it, including her. Simple choices of words like,_ 'Thank god the demons leaving',_ or _'Good riddance!'_ filled the air with foul entries. If she could pass the mission with flying colors, they might take it back.

This was her first C-rank. Nothing serious like a b or a-ranked mission; just right. Sakura wished to know what type trouble they were getting their selves into. Since the village was rumored to be kage less, there's bound to be nuke nins all over the place.

Luckily Kakashi was near by to save the say. Or maybe the Kyuubi could offer her some help for a few minutes. Sakura kept the thoughts to her self as she traveled down the side walk and ended up at the beginning of Konoha. The gates came into view as she kept walking.

_'This is it. My first time being let out the village.'_

**That's right. Don't do anything stupid.**

_'Oh Kyuubi-san, your such a mama hen. Nothing is going to happen.'_

**'Mama hen? Tch, I eat them shits for lunch every single day.'**

_'Not now you can't. Your stuck inside me, remember?'_

**'Shut up! Don't you think that I don't know that already?"**

"Sakura-chan. Hellooo, are you ready?"

She was in a dazed state. "Wha?" slurred the pinkette. Sakura spotted Naruto's hand in her face. "Mind moving your hand away from my eye sight?"

Naruto put his hand down. "You were spaced out and everything. Are you sure your okaa-san didn't drop you as a baby?" he asked in concern.

"No, not really.."

"You sure? Cause you act like your on the twilight show and.."

Poof! Kakashi popped up not holding a book in his face. "Hello. Looks like everyone came here early today." greeted the scarecrow.

"Not really. Sasuke teme's not even here yet." Naruto said, looking around the village. "Wow, seems like he's not so great after all.."

"I think we should check on him." suggested his god sister.

"Alright.. but I won't like it."

Team seven didn't go on their mission after all, instead they went to the Uchiha district to check on their absent member. Sakura and her team kept walking towards his house and frozen when a terrible scream exploded through the air.

"That sounded like an orgasm." Kakashi spoke out of the blue.

"You mean Sasuke's doing it?" blinked the blond.

"I don't think so. It sounded like something's wrong with him." corrected the pinkette to her boys. "Come on, let's go see."

The trio split up in three different sections. Naruto went east, while Kakashi went west, and Sakura took the north. Before knocking on the door Sakura checked the window for some visible screening to Sasuke's anguish. Speaking of anguish, Sasuke was on the ground passed out.

"Oh no.." gasped the girl. She busted the window and jumped inside screaming, "Sasuke! Are you all right?"

Sakura ran towards the fallen boy and bent down to check his pulse. But her eyes traveled over to the floor that contained a broken jar of tomato juice. Then suddenly her eyes turned red and her pink locks floated in the air dividing into nine different parts.

"Sasuke..." growled the pinkette.

A yellow blob shown up at the window. "Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?" called out the sunshine. He attempted to get in but his sister stopped him.

Her hand was up in his direction. "Don't come any closer. I need to comprehend this.." she warned.

Naruto nodded his head in slow motion and moved in reverse away from the window. "N-nothing to see here.. heheheh.." giggled the nervous boy.

He bumped into someone. "Ma, I couldn't find Sasuke in the back. Any leads?"

The blond spun around and exploited his sister. "Sakura-chan is gonna murder Sasuke! Sak-"

Kakashi rushed forward leaving Naruto behind. He jumped through the window and his eyes widened in shock. Sakura had Sasuke up in the air by the nape of his high collar. The boy didn't show any emotion and kept his coal eyes in a cool tough glare.

"I told you. Some dumb squirrel rushed from the window and tripped me. Nothing more.."

"Yeah, but did you have to scream like Patti LaBelle?"

Sasuke's eye balls bulged. "What did you just say?" he asked quickly, trying to cover it up.

"You screamed like a gospel singer. In fact, I recorded it."

A black bur got up in front of her. His eyes were red with tomoes(?) in it.

"Haruno. Give it to me." snarled the boy.

Sakura felt like she was in a trance. "W-what was that teme?" she stuttered, not knowing what's going on.

"Hand over the tape recorder and get out my house."

The pinkette smirked and pulled out nothing. "Tch. Your such a cry baby. I didn't do anything."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch. Kakashi wandered into the house and stopped right in his tracks, alerting the children.

"Oh my. You have purchased the sharingan already?"

He looked up, eyes filled with fury "What was that?" questioned the annoyed Uchiha.

"Your madness inflicted the sharingan within your pupils like a light." rephrased the scarecrow.

Sasuke caught it. "Yeah, what ever. I was working on it since day one."

"Liar.." snorted the pinkette.

The boy made up an excuse. "I never lie. Now are we going on the mission or not?"

"Yes, as soon as we peel Naruto out of the ramen shop."

"He's over there already? Sheesh, all I'll I told him to do was wait outside."

"Don't you remember Sa-ku-ra? Dobe's can't listen." mocked the black haired boy.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Your starting to get on my nerves." voiced the pinkette.

Sasuke didn't look hurt at all. "Like wise Haruno, like wise."

...

"Wait! Wait! Wait! One more bowl!"

"Nope."

"Three?"

"Nope."

"Seven?"

"No way."

"A hundred?"

"Naruto..."

"Alright, alright. Let's go to Ame!"

Team seven finally left out the gates after luring an Uchiha out it's home and a blond that enjoys eating too much ramen. They lurked in the forest for about an hour and exited through the border of Konoha and were now in another village's territory. To the left of their own home village, was Ame.

Sakura stopped walking to feel the rain. She extended her arms to touch it with her hand. The rain drops touched her palm as she stood there taking it in. The other males stopped walking as well and turned on their heels to face her. She told them that everything was alright and that they could keep going. But in her mind, everything wasn't up to part.

**'Soo.. this is your first C-rank?' **trailed a bored looking large kitsune stuck in it's cage.** 'I expected something better, but I thought wrong.'**

_'I know. Taking up that bridge building mission sounds pretty neat by now.'_

**_'_Well you can't go back and change it. What team has it again?'**

_'Team eight, Hinata's squad. I'm sure that she'll do just fine.'_

**'A Hyuuga? You know she's gonna be good.'**

_'Hopefully she will..'_

"Sakura."

She looked up, meeting Kakashi's ghostly gaze. "Hm? What is it?"

"We need some cash for the check point. They won't let us in without paying a fee."

"Oh geez. You guys are all broke?"

"Not broke. The correct term is temporarily impaired."

"Your broke." she rephrased dryly.

Kakashi's attitude spiraled into depression. "I guess so.." he wheezed out.

Sakura eye balled the rest of her male team mates. "Well? What are your reasons?"

"I lost my wallet in the river thanks to this dobe over here."

"Thank you very much." thanked the blond. All of them glared daggers at him. "Um.. I got some cash in my wallet.."

"Really? Give it here!" shouted his team mates.

They fought and fought, creating a dust bowl in their place.

Naruto jumped out the dust and took out his frog wallet yelling, "Gaahhh! Omfg, here. Take it! Don't worry about me~"

Sakura swiped the wallet, "Gimme that.." and then dug into the fabric, pulling out a fat wad of cash. She turned, facing the moderator. "Here you go." grinned the kunoichi.

The man unloosed the amount given to him and touched the bills one by one. Kakashi and the kids waited patiently for him to say _'Come right in.',_ but got nothing in return. Instead, the guard looked up from counting his loot and shot them a _'WTF are you looking at'_ glare.

They took it as a chance to roll in which they accepted with open arms. Said team seven advanced through the check point and started to walk towards the village. It wasn't really a village, the structure had thousands of wooden houses and street designs like a metropolitan city. Sakura couldn't help but look back and see what the man at the check point was doing. Her brows were raised; there wasn't hardly a guard standing by at all.

"That's strange. I thought Ame was heavily guarded by tight security.." began a puzzled the girl.

Naruto's eyes glistened in realization. "What? That means we got jipped!"

"Not us, just you. All your money is gone, dobe."

"TEME!" shrieked the blond shinobi.

"Alright, that's enough fighting. Even though this place is not what we thought it would be, it doet not mean that we should break down and cry."

"I agree with Sakura-chan. Let's get this mission on the road." nodded Naruto.

Kakashi settled down on a rock. He took out a map and kept reading while his team mates surrounded him, "Okay, our first impressions is that this village does not have a leader. So for now we must check and ask around if there is really a kage to take orders by.." explained the scare crow carefully.

"Then we'll go home and eat Uncle Ben's rice." ended the blond.

"Is that all you think of is about food?" questioned a sleazy bastard.

Naruto had him in a head lock. "What the fuck did you say you damn teme?" he snarled, squeezing the life out of him.

"Sasuke, Naruto, cut it out. Let's move out." commanded Kakashi.

Both boys quit messing around with each other and followed their sensei into the village. Sakura remained distinctly behind still in a pickle. She took notice of the atmosphere; it was quite abnormal and risky to the naked eye. The streets were empty and the sky was gray. Small amounts of people with Ame head bands wandered the streets.

One of them stopped to talk with her. "Ah, are you lost little fox? I can tell.."

"Not really, I'm traveling with my tea.." she began, and stopped at the last word.

All Sakura could do was stare. The mysterious Ame-nin stared back. Light saphire eyes mingled with her green ones. She felt lost in his sea, and needed him to rescue her. This wasn't love at first sight, just lust. Only lust..

"Gomen, I'm Yahiko." explained the orange haired nin. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No..you didn't startle me." she replied, with a shake of her noggin. "I was just checking out this wonderful village of yours."

"Yes, it is wonderful. In fact, my childhood home is the most hardest to come by."

"Neat-o. Well, I should be going now. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Allow me to take you to your team." suggested the young man suddenly. He pulled back lightly, "In the mean time, I could point out the most historical elements of my home."

She only smiled lightly, and couldn't refuse. "Alright, that's if you could find them."

Wedding bells are ringing!

Or not..?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun! Gosh, I really did not want to do the Wave arc. Even though it was the launch path for Naruto's way of not giving up and Sasuke's level one sharingan, I just couldn't do it. Luckily, they will feel their power else where. Anyways, Sakura got a new boy friend!<strong>

**His name is Y-a-h-i-k-o! Yahiko! I love him. That's why I wanted their first mission to be in Ame. Plenty of complications here. ^^ Naruto and co. are gone, Sakura if off froloking with the creator of the original Akatsuki..how messed up is that?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review your thoughts.. I'll be back soon.**

**Thought so far for un-cut version:**

**-Make Sakura and Naruto colder**

**-Sasuke is the same.. T.T  
><strong>

**-Add bell test**

**-Put back wave mission D:**

**-Non annoying Kyuubi (You sure you don't want him to talk a lot? I kinda like him like that..)  
><strong>


	8. Dancing with flames

**Hello! Glad to see that everyone is enjoying the story. Yeah, I'm updating a little quicker then I should. Can't help it. T.T Shout out time!**

**Our contestants:**

**Hot Cinnamon Squirrel- Your review means a lot to me. I came across fics numerous times when Sakura's life is changed and then they follow the same plot format and then out of nowhere have her leaving to join the Akatsuki, finding her long lost brother, etc. Ugh.. it's so annoying! Lol. But you put it right on point. So thanks for the review. ^^  
><strong>

**Xx-Silent Okami-xX-If she did then why didn't the Kyuubi stop her? Ha!  
><strong>

**Fire Foxy Girl-I know.. it's quite corrupted over there.  
><strong>

**Xx-Irritated Wolf-xX-I hope she doesn't. Cross your fingers, kay?  
><strong>

**Honey Bunny-Chan- Glad to know that you like it! and to chapter seven, he spilled tomato juice. Not pickle juice. Oh well.. T.T  
><strong>

**Raging Typhoon Wolf-Aw, I thought you were going to use the explicit one. You know? F-U-C.. Never mind, I'm so kinky. thanks! D:  
><strong>

**Kawaii Chibiterasu-I laughed out loud when I wrote that part. Thanks**

**Black snake eyes- Oh yeah, that's gonna be a huge problem. None of them know who Yahiko is.**

**1L.B.1-I know, it's quite different from the others. I don't really favor following the plot just as long as it centers around them. Kind of like a loop hole isn't it?**

**Night-shade Wolf33- I don't know. There's a bunch of fics with moody stuff in the Sakura-Kyuubi era. But it is fun to be unique from the rest. ^^**

**OMG Deidara-sama- Lol, you sound sugary high when you typed that up. I'll put it into consideration.**

**A big thanks to 1L.B.1, Night-shade Wolf33, Honey Bunny-Chan, Luka1Sakura, and HCS for putting this on their favorites list.**

* * *

><p><strong>:..Moments later..:<strong>

Team seven stopped near a sushi grill restaurant to rest. They didn't reach too far into the village due to not having the exact knowledge of where to go next. Kakashi turned around to check on his students and narrowed his eyes when he took notice of something quite strange.

"Where's Sakura?"

Naruto and Sasuke shot a quick glance within one another.

"I don't know. Wasn't she with you?" he shrugged, mindlessly staring at the dark haired male.

"Why would she? I'm like an emo magnet to you guys."

Kakashi looked straight ahead. "Let's just go find the kage and ask if he could locate her."

"Okay." chorused the boys.

So off they went past the restaurant into another part of Ame. While the team searched for their missing cherry blossom, Sakura walked down the same path except with a ginger haired male latched on to her arm like gorilla glue. She was giggling the whole entire time at his jokes and flipped her hair to the side in a giddy fashion.

Yahiko caught her at a fine moment, her innocence brought him into a frenzy. Deep down she was a tough cookie cookie to crumble. So he used his witty comments and fun having personality and was finally able to break down her barrier. Before that she didn't want to walk with him. He could tell by the look of defiance hidden within her skin.

On whim it made him want to try harder. To win her over and be her buddy. Soon after a few hours of walking around town he was able to make her smile. But now that he made her feel safe, she didn't feel the need to put up any more mental walls. Yahiko chated with the leaf kunoichi for a little while longer and took a long pause after a flare of chakra went off.

Ame nins were standing before him. Sakura got worried and remained silent for further instructions. The pinkette watched as her new friend left her side to talk with the guards. She blushed feverishly when one of them looked back to check her out and resumed talking with one another.

"Yes..she's the one.." he spoke in a soft voice.

"Are they with her?" questioned the guard he was talking to. "If they are then it's going to be a problem.."

"No. I found her drifting along the path by her self." responded Yahiko in a shallow voice.

Sakura wanted to break up the conversation. "Any thing wrong?" she questioned innocently.

His whole body turned, facing her with a warming smile. "Nothings wrong love. We were just debating on whether to take you out or not."

"To where?"

"Nowhere serious, just for lunch."

Sakura nodded and kept the blush on her face. "O-okay.."

"Great! Now let's go!"

Yahiko led the way down the coal steps with Sakura behind him. While he was bubbly and interested in where they were going, Sakura wasn't. She was sweating bullets and kept pulling at the collar of her neck. An anbu guard spotted her stressful tactics asked her what was wrong that caused her to fidget.

"Nothings wrong.. My throat is just dry."

He nodded and resumed looking ahead. "Yahiko.. this is quite a lady you got here." the guard began, causing her to turn beet red.

"I'm not a lady yet." squeaked the pinkette.

"Yes you are! You aren't married and you look great." commented the orange haired boy.

Sakura felt warm inside. She never got this much comments before besides it being voiced from her brother, Minato, and Jiraiya. The boys always told her that she was beautiful to them but she never believed it due to these whisker marks on her face.

Except Yahiko proved to her otherwise. No matter where you go, some one would always think that your beautiful. But there is a few down sides to being loved. Deep down inside, there is a terrible secret buried within your stomach that no one is suppose to know. You would want him to know and cannot figure out how he would react.

So for now she will keep quiet until the time is right. Besides, the yondaime specifically told her to keep it a secret for security purposes. If it were to get out, there would be serious complications that cannot be fixed.

"Were here. Welcome to my spot!" bragged the ginger haired male.

Sakura scanned the building. "This isn't a restaurant. Looks like a hokage tower to me.."

"Don't be silly Kura-chan. Looks can be deceiving." he warned her.

The pinkette gulped in tension. Yahiko traveled straight into the building with a few of the ANBU. Only two were left behind guarding her from right to left. She hadn't had this much protection since she was young. In fact, only Kakashi baby sitter her this close.

"Miss Haruno, Yahiko is waiting for you." spoke an anbu from inside the darkness.

_'Ame sure is strange.. I couldn't tell if this place even has a kage at all..'_ thought a confused kunoichi.

**'Tch, leave it to a girl to walk off with mysterious men she just met on the street.'**

_'Shut up old coot. He made me feel good.'_

**'Would you say the same thing when he make makes love to you?'**

_'Love?'_ blushed the confused pinkette_. 'He couldn't.. I'm just a girl.'_

Before she could say anything, an anbu couple coaxed her into the building. Sakura fell over when one of the guards tapped a chakra point hidden in her neck, concealing her chakra. The girl drooped forward and fell over with a faint spell upon her. Once she was out cold, he lifted her up bridal style and proceeded right in the darkness.

Said anbu wandered down the halls and traveled down the tiles into a room with a rusty jail cell in the back. He threw her roughly inside and left while she slept on the slimy floor. While her eyes were closed, she let out a moan and seemed to be caught up in her own little world.

.:Flash back of doom!:.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp._

_A man became cornered by a dark shadow in the alley way. His face seemed to hold guilty qualities as if he has done something wrong. Before him the shadow moves closer and turns into the outline of a little boy with red eyes. Down at the height of his knees was a little pink haired girl. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hid behind her savior; the dark haired boy within his ANBU uniform of stealth._

_The man's temples sweat miserably, "I'm innocent I tell you.. innocent!" shrieked his enemy._

_"You bastard.. how many times have I told you not to.. not to.." the ANBU trails, boiling in a fit of rage._

_He lifts his hand up, powering over taking him. Said man shakes violently in fright and closes his eyes for a blow to the head. But it never happened. He reopened them, not knowing what the heroic male was about to say._

_"It's not in my code of honor to kill people who stalk little girls." he stated slowly. "Your lucky I'm not the one to execute you today."  
><em>

_The man continues to defend his stance. "I-I didn't mean it.."_

_"Yes you did. Pedophiles always conceal their acts of aggressiveness with goofy personalities." redirected the weasel ANBU.  
><em>

_Before he knew it, the man was grabbed by numerous guards. The ANBU dragged him away out the alley way so he could be locked up in jail. After he left, said boy turns around to comfort the little girl he saved from being exploited for a grown man's pleasure.  
><em>

_"There. He's gone." he announced officially, "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded slowly and looked away in shame. "He cornered me after I got lost from my okaa-chan in the bazaar.." spoke the pinkette  
><em>

_"Tch. Kakashi should have stuck by you two instead of running off to buy porn." _

_After telling her his criticism to the lack of body guard, he went on his way with the girl following closely beside him. The yondaime would not forgive him if he didn't take her home personally without her being harassed any longer. While they walked, he stiffened when the girl tugged on his clothes._

_"What is it?"  
><em>

_"Mr. Weasel? Would you please take me home? I'm tired.."_

_Weasel nods and committed the task at hand. He picks the girl up in a bridal formation and drifts away in a sea of black feathers. Many people took notice of a black dot racing across from roof top to roof top carrying the enemy; Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_He didn't mind proceeding with the task. After all, she's still a little girl. At once he arrived at her home. Said boy placed her down on the ground and watched her run up the steps and stop near the front door of the house. The weasel didn't expect her to remain there and try to coax him into her home  
><em>

_With a soft sign and regret viable on his face, he enters the house. While he waits to be served, said weasel spies many pictures of her mother and own self hanged up on the wall or sitting on tables and dressers. He looked down after hearing the sounds of feet shuffling across the floor board. Sakura was below him holding onto a plate that held two cups of lemonade and dangos. The boy remained silent and waited for a motive to her kind actions.  
><em>

_"I heard how much you liked dango. So I made you some." smiled the pinkette._

_All he could do was stare. "Aa. Spare me some?" he hinted._

_Sakura nodded. "Yes, and after that we can play dolls."_

_"Oh boy.."_

.:End of flash back..:.

Sakura stirred in her sleep. What made her sweat bullets was the excess heat swimming around in her system. While she slept, an entity of man kind spoke to her. Messed with her, wanted her to scream and clench her skull in pain. What is the extreme cause of her memories to explode so unexpectedly?

**'Tch.. that didn't make any sense.'**

Sakura's eyes opened half way. _'What..? I don't know what your.. talking about..'_

**'Yes you do! Meet me in your mind.'** commanded the kitsune. **'NOW!'**

All of a sudden, she found her self in the sewage of hell..

...

-In her mind-

A petite body could be found slumped over in running sewage water. She got turned over by a large fiery tail and was firmly placed on her butt. The girl awoke and lazily watched a giant monster with red eyes crawl towards her on it's belly. It couldn't move any longer due to the cage blocking it's path.

"What's going on?" yawned the pinkette, eyes filled with laziness.

**"Nothing really. We followed some random boy with orange hair and now were here locked up in a dungeon."** explained the fox. **" Does it rings any bells?"**

"Dungeon?" she shouted back, in full alert. "Did you just say that we've been kidnapped?"

**"Bingo gaki. All thanks to you."**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "It's because of me?" she questioned, then her eyes grew hard. "Your full of crap. This is thanks to you that I'm in this mess."

Kyuubi rolled it's red eyes. **"What ever. I guess we should find away to get you out of here."**

"Get us out? What are we? An infant? This is easy as pie."

**"Oh really?"** frowned the large kitsune. **"What do you suggest?"**

"Bend the bars, duh.."

**"Depends if you can. Try and use these as a test subject."** Kyuubi explained, patting his jail cell with his paws.** "This is the only way I can see that your ready."**

Sakura stared ahead at the target. "You mean these?" she questioned innocently, touching them with her fingers.

**"Yes. I want you to push them out."** the Kyuubi responded with a rumble in his throat. **"In no time at all I will be relea.."**

Her hands lightly touched the bars. She took notice of a paper with the kanji word for seal.**  
><strong>

"I'm not stupid. You wanted me to release you." she blurted out.

**"Ugh, plan failed.."**

Without warning, Kyuubi twisted around in his cage to sulk and act anti social. His container felt bad for her actions and planned to fix it. Sakura rushed forward and squeezed through the cage like butter so she could keep in contact with him. The kitsune growled in surprise whe she got up in his face.

"Come on! Let's train! I'm pretty sure that we can do it together." cheered the pinkette.

Kyuubi signed deeply. "Fine. We'll begin, starting now. Take down these puny demons."

With a snap of his foxy fingers, Kyuubi unleashed some monsters for her to fight. Sakura turned around so she could locate them and watched it come alive before her. Back smoke vanished revealing numerous black creatures with a round pea head and yellow eyes in it's place. Their stomachs was flat and connected to their feet like a pair of black footy pajamas. It started to creep like a zombie throwing her off a bit.

"W-what's going on?" stuttered the startled kunoichi.

**"Those are your punching bags. Go get them before I change my mind and swallow you."**

Sakura hid her disapproval and walked out from behind the bars. She ducked when it pounced on her.

The kunoichi launched her foot in the monster's direction with a yell, "Take this!" and landed a hit on it's stomach.

The shadow got pushed back and fell over then grunted when Sakura slammed her foot into it's cranium. While she continued to beat up her enimey, a whole gang of shadows ambushes her. She could not be seen except only the black masses of energy that claimed her flesh.

**"Come on bitch! You can do it!"** cheered on the fox.

Sakura shut her eyes trying to make them disappear. "N-no.. I don't want to die."

**"Then fight, this is the only way!"** snarled Kyuubi.

"Mm, I'll kick their asses!" responded the kunoichi with a nod of determination.

Sakura got up, tossing all the shadows to the floor. They flew back into the sewage water and got up for a rebound attack and went away in smoke when a kunai cut them in half. With her weapon she started to take down her foes one by one. All of them left leaving Sakura behind.

"Huff..huff.. I'm done."

**"That's nice. Next time, use your fists."**

"WHA?" screamed a dumb founded jinchuriki. "You didn't say nothing about that!"

**"Kunais don't break down trees and pull bars out. Fists do. Enough whining, you need to practice some more."**

The pinkette's eyes went wide and she narrowed them. "Fine.. let's do it."

Sakura made a pact with her demon.

...

Vish! A blond blur climbed up the electricity pole.

He put his hands close to his mouth and shouted, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, where are you?"

The boy looked far and wide, across the entire village. By his team mate being lost in a village of suspicious details, this would make locating her a lot difficult then it seems. Naruto took one last look upon Ame and jumped down to the pavement, crouching down into the earth.

Kakashi and Sasuke stood before him. "Did you find her?" asked the scarecrow. Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke voiced his opinion. "This is why we shouldn't allow girls on our team. They either end up becoming missing or weak."

Something inside Naruto snapped. He rushed forward putting his hand on the Uchiha's chest and shoved him so far into a building causing it to crack beneath his weight.

"Don't you dare call Sakura a weakling." snarled Naruto. "You don't know what she has been going through!"

"Tch, how would you know?" smirked the Uchiha. Blood trickled down his cheek. "You two aren't related by blood.." he added victoriously.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. It then faded as he pushed him deeper into the bricks. "You take that back!"

Sasuke found him self in the store Naruto thrust him in. His whole entire body popped out in a new entire room, shocking the people that were in there. Sasuke straightened him self up and dusted a few dust particles off his clothes.

"Tch, I'm not going any further. Were through.." ended the quitter.

Naruto stared at him. "No Sasuke, we were done a long time ago." he replied slowly and then turned on his heels and left.

Kakashi looked lost. He switched his attention to Sasuke who quickly fled in a swirl of leaves then back at the shocked audience.

"Eeh heh heh. Nothing to see here folks.." sheepishly laughed the scare crow.

They weren't having it. "Oh hell no. You are going to fix this shit up."

Kakashi made up a quick pretend cough and ran away with his arms up in the air. He didn't look back as the army of Ame villagers chased him out the village. The jonin jumped over the check point blocker and ended up in the woods from which he previously came.

"About time you showed up.." voiced a bored character.

He looked up, spotting Sasuke leaning on a tree. "S-sasu..ke.. Where is Naruto?" wheezed the tired silver haired man.

"I don't know."

Kakashi looked up with anger present in his coal eye. "You lost him too?" he questioned, voice rising.

Sasuke shrugged and pointed towards the mist. Kakashi followed the direction he was pointing and found a body hunched over near the pond; he seemed to be crying. The tension in his shoulders lowered and rose as the man trekked across the grass towards him.

Naruto's shoulders bobbed up and down. "W-why is.. hic.. everybody always picking on us?" sniffed the blond.

Kakashi towered over him. "No Naruto. No one is picking on you guys. It's just that.."

"Were different. I'm the hokage's son and she is my god sister. Everyone expects better from us.." Naruto added sadly.

_'Naruto.. there's more to you and Sakura than you think..'_ thought the scarecrow, staring up at the gray sky._ 'Just knows not the time to reveal it yet.'_

"Are we done yet? I need to go home and eat tomatoes," Sasuke stated while walking over to them, ruining the moment. Naruto glared at him._  
><em>

Kakashi tried to comfort him. "Why don't we go home and tell the yondaime of Sakura's disappearance."

Naruto stood up, allowing the wind to toss around his golden spikes. "No. We must remain here, for Sakura's sake.."

He didn't pay attention to his teacher's excuses and went back into the village.

...

"Naruto-kun.. wake up." soothed a happy voice. "Baby, you need to wake up."

Said blond sprung up in high alert. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted, and looked around the room to find no trace of green eyes staring back at him. "W-wheres my nee-san?"

His parents were at the bed including Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto's pupils rolled to the back of his head and he flew back into the pillow alerting his friends and family. Kushina rushed over to her son's aid and checked his temperature; over 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Nurse, nurse! Get in here! Somethings wrong with my son!" demeaned Kushina worriedly.

Numerous nurses and doctors ran to her boy's aid. They wheeled the bed out of the door into the halls and vanished from sight. Once Naruto left, his parents had the need to interrogate Kakashi and his only student near by.

"Well? What happened?" frowned the red head. "You told me that he would be alright, not unstable and sick to the touch."

"This wasn't suppose to happen. When Sakura vanished, Naruto searched for her in a frenzy and got beat up by the villagers for back talking them."

"That's so like him. I blame my attributes from corrupting him in the womb." frowned Kushina. "Oh well, that was still brave of him to return to the village."

"Wait a minute. Back that up, who has been kidnapped?" questioned a confused Minato.

"Sakura.." revealed a sad scarecrow. "As of now we do not have any clue of her whereabouts.."

"Oh my!" gasped Kushina.

"No, no, no.. This can't be good. We need to get her back."

Sasuke was confused by his team mate's folks shocked nature. "All this action for a pink haired girl?"

All they could do was stare hard at him. Sasuke looked away with a quick 'tch' and didn't follow them as they ran out the hospital room. He wandered over near the hospital window and spotted three figures running down the road into the village square. Curious, he left in a swirl of leaves and settled on one of the biggest buildings located in the main area.

"Where are they going?" he mumbled to him self.

The lone survivor of his clan's massacre watched Minato talk to an assembled mob of anbu. They saluted in agreement and left in white clouds then the yondaime did. While sasue watched the squad disappear, a blast of wind crept up behind them.

"Sasuke. Go home, there is nothing to see here." demanded a lazy voice.

The boy slowly turned around, taking notice of his sensei's presence. "What's going on? Is someone lost?"

"Of course there is. Your team mate is missing."

"There was no big search party for my onii-san.." Sasuke uttered out childishly. "This is stupid."

"It would be if it doesn't concern you. Now leave."

Sasuke felt the need to scowl a little more. His only audience left in a swirl of leaves leaving him all alone.

This made him want to leave as well, except a lot more quiet..

...

/Few weeks later/

"So, how are you feeling?"

Naruto turned on his side and watched his mother. "I'm alright mom. Just thinking about Sakura.." he trailed.

Kushina signed softly and watched her husband walk through the door. "Well? Any leads?" she asked.

They waited patiently for an answer. Only a shook of his head told them otherwise.

"There's no sign of people living in that village."

Naruto sat up, "What? I could have sworn that there was some people. Me and the guys saw it all." he barely shouted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Ask Sasuke and Kakashi."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

Minato left in a swirl of leaves. Only Kushina and Naruto remain.

"Mm, I hope she's alright.." frowned the red head, "No clean clothes, food, awful shelter.."

"What about her mother? I bet she's awfully worried about her."

"I know. After we broke the news to her a few weeks ago she wouldn't stop crying."

"If I were a girl, I wouldn't stop either.." Naruto admitted in a low voice.

The conversation dimmed down between them. A knock can be heard from outside. Kushina gets up from the chair and walks over to open it. Her eyes gleam for a while and she starts to talk to her new guest. After a quick greeting, the red head allowed her inside to meet her son.

"Naruto, we have a guest. She wants to see how your doing."

Her son noticed someone. "Hello Hinata-chan. pleasure to find you here."

"H-hello Naruto-san." she greeted silently. Hinata help up a basket filled with flowers and nick nacks. "T-these are for you, from me and Neji nii-san.."

"Oh. Thanks Hinata."

"Your welcome. Well, I should be going now. Off to train with b-brother.."

"See you later Hinata-chan! Maybe we should train together too one day!" suggested the blond.

This put her over the edge. "N-naruto-kun.." stuttered the Hyuuga heiress.

Her face got beet red. In no time at all she fainted..

"Oh my.."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn.. I wish to include SasuSaku in here but..that's going to take some time. Since Naruto gets in the way like brothers always do, it ain't gonna happen any time soon. We'll just wait and see until my character development tactic kicks in. Really, can't picture them together right now anyways.<strong>

**If I would, then it you should have seen it in the earlier chapters. Oops, there isn't any. I'm not anti-SasuSaku or anything.. Just don't want her to dry hump his crotch all day and not life a finger to help the world. Besides, I have plans for him and it won't be pretty. Mwahahaha!  
><strong>

**Going back to the plot; Kushina and Minato's are taking charge on getting back their container. If I could recall, Kumo takes their jinchuriki in-habitation very seriously. So I thought Konoha should do the same. That's if they could find her. o.o  
><strong>

**The fic will close for now. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review your thoughts.. I'll be back soon.**

**Sneak preview: Sakura will bust out her prison! But how? and will she escape into the arms of her village?**

**~An Absurd Coyote  
><strong>


End file.
